Charlie's Hot Date
by pikachumomma
Summary: Charlie Swan is on outs with his friend Billy Black and his hot new neighbor invited him over to watch the game. Better than sitting at home alone, Charlie accepts.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was nervous. Not just nervous like if your sports team was going to lose but nervous as in armpits sweaty, palms are clammy, and you can barely walk since your legs have frozen up. Why was he so nervous? It was his first date with his neighbor. And it happened to be on Valentines Day. So here Charlie was standing in his best shirt and jeans with roses in one hand as the other were a mere breath away from ringing the doorbell to alert his best friend that he was here for their date.

Now are you wondering why he was nervous about taking his best friend on a date? Well let's back up a few months ago when his neighbor and his son just moved in.

Four months ago...

Charlie was getting home from a rather long boring shift down at the station hoping to watch the game in relaxing silence when a black mustang pulled up and a kid jumped out of the passenger side with an excited grin yelling, "Hurry dad! You said the movers had all of our stuff moved in right?"

Curious to see who the kid's dad was, walked down to the mailbox to check his empty mail box when a tall black haired man stepped out of the vehicle. He looked to be about the same height as a Charlie and leaner and perhaps a bit younger in his early thirties. Like he worked out to stay in shape for a job or the job forced him to stay shape since he didn't look like a muscle head but he wasn't a slouch either. Charlie could see the black shirt beneath the worn leather jacket fit snuggly and the loose pants did nothing to hide powerful legs. Charlie felt himself straightened a little in the young man's presence. Not in a defensive manner more like the man oozed confidence and you sucked into yourself gaining confidence as well. Then the man smiled at his son and the smile that sucked Charlie in. Like he knew the guy forever and a piece of home was returned to him.

"Yes Teddy, the movers have everything inside, but they are still in boxes. So only open the ones that say your name!" The man answered his son with a slight British accent as his son raced into the house. The man rolled his eyes and reached into the back seat and pulled a couple of bags of groceries and that's when Charlie's being a good neighbor finally stepped in.

"Hello there! I'm Charlie Swan you next door neighbor. Can I help with something?" Charlie asked as he walked over to the man.

Charlie noticed the man smirked before he answered, "Harry Potter Black, are you any good with electronics?"

Charlie smiled and said "Somewhat, if its just a TV. I can do that."

"Hmmm how about food?" Harry asked walking towards the front door.

Charlie shrugged as he followed and said, "I can dial take out."

"Alright, here the game plan, you call for food and I'll set up the TV so we can watch the game. Sounds good?" Harry asked setting the groceries down on the counter top, "Teddy!"

Charlie just nodded reaching for his cell phone as the little blur raced past him and stood in front of Harry.

"Yes dad?" The kid was cute, he had big amber-green eyes and the same messy hair as his father even though the color was brown he looked to be around 10 or so.

"Put the groceries away so that I can set up the TV for the game," Harry said pointing to the plastic bags filled with food.

"Since its game day do we get pizza and wings?" Teddy asked putting away the food.

"That's Charlie's decision since he's paying for it," Harry smirked as he walked into the TV room.

Charlie was baffled for a moment before Teddy whirled to him with big pleading eyes, "Please? Please? Please? It's tradition! You have to get pizza and wings! PLEASE!"

Charlie was stumped, he had only meant to say hi to the neighbors but his neighbors, without even batting an eyelash, brought him into their home and were treating him like a good friend and uncle almost. It was weird, his only friend was Billy Black down on the reserve which things have been tense since his daughter took off with the Cullens a year ago leaving him alone with a strained friendship since Billy kept looking at him like he knew something and was weary of him. So Charlie has been avoiding the reservation, but now with his new neighbors it felt like it was mandatory that he was there for game day ordering food.

"Sure Teddy, I'll go ask your father what to get," Charlie replied somewhat uncomfortable the big pleady puppy eyes.

He saw Teddy eye him before saying something surprisingly adult-ish, "Dad has good instincts about people, he has to in his job. If you were a threat, you would have been treated with severe coldness. Besides you are familiar, like you are meant to be here. Don't fight it, just accept it and order 3 large pizzas, one a meat lovers, one veggie lovers with sausage, and cheese. Can we also get one of each of the sauces? Do they have honey habanera? That my favorite! Spicy garlic though is dad's."

Charlie stared dumbfounded at the kid who was all serious to semi hyper and waiting for a response, clearing his throat Charlie smiled and said, "How about we get the two largest orders of both of those?"

Charlie saw Teddy smile gigantically and went back to stowing away the groceries. Charlie ordered the pizza and went to see how Harry was handling the TV situation. Instead of the typical TV setup that Charlie was familiar with, he saw a huge hi-def flat screen mounted on the wall and surround sound being setup around the room, where huge comfy leather couches were set up facing the TV.

Charlie whistled in amazement and awe, thinking that the game is going to be awesome on the screen he heard Harry speak, "Teddy's right. I take my son's safety very seriously but you aren't a threat. But if it makes you feel comfortable we can play 20 questions till food is here."

Charlie smiled and relaxed at the suggestion. At least he would be able to get to know his new friend, if what Teddy said was true.

"So what brought you to Forks?" Charlie feeling like that was a safe topic to begin with.

"We were feeling homesickness for the cold rainy weather and we were tired of the large cities. How long have you been in Forks?"

"All my life," Charlie answered with chuckle, "Where are you from originally?"

"Surrey, England its close to London," Harry replied with a smirk, "Why aren't you and your friends getting ready for the game?"

Charlie knew that the simple question deserved a simple answer but it was so familiar and comforting with his new friend that he ended up spilling out the pent up friend troubles as well as daughter troubles. In the back part of his mind, he was horrified that he telling Harry all of this, but he felt like he could trust Harry and wouldn't be betrayed or left alone or ignored/stared at. He felt that if a similar situation cropped up between them like Charlie and Billy, that Harry would sit down and be frank with him. Shaking his head, Charlie cleared his thoughts. He hardly knew Harry and he was spilling his life's troubles.

"Sorry for dumping all of that on you," Charlie apologized looking at the TV that was now showing the pregame.

"No worries, you needed someone to talk to since your friends have been distance, besides my friends were the reason why we left England."

"Oh?" Charlie asked he would listen to Harry as Harry listen to him. It was the least he could do.

"Yeah, 10 years ago Teddy's parents died in a terrorist attack and I was his Godfather, fresh out of high school. I was an orphan and grew up without a loving family and I didn't want that for Teddy. So I took him in and adopted him," Charlie saw Harry smile wistfully, "Teddy was such a cute baby and toddler. Very active though. Anyways my friends disagreed and hounded me, telling me that I couldn't handle Teddy and a job and that I was too young, yada yada yada. But I didn't need to work since I came from old money, but they wouldn't let it go, they actually tried to take Teddy away from me in the middle of the night to an orphanage. Well lets just say I went ballistic and we jumped the pond. Been in America ever since," Harry concluded with a tight happy smile.

Charlie was in shock, most teenagers didn't have that type of responsibility. Look at his own daughter. That meant Harry was in his late twenties rather than early thirties.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Now I can invite myself over to watch the game on an awesome TV," Charlie replied hoping to regain the easy atmosphere.

"As long as you bring food, you are always welcome," Harry joked sitting on the couch and relaxing.

Charlie was about to settle on the opposite end of the couch when the door rang and before he could even make it to the door, Teddy beat him to it and had it open taking the food from the stunned pizza guy as Teddy swiped a meat lovers and had it eaten into 2 bites.

"Teddy Remus Potter!" Harry shouted from his spot.

Charlie smiled and paid the gaping delivery and closed the door.

For the next couple of months, any time a game was on, Charlie was over at his next door neighbors and best friend's house. It had started out with just football, but as time went on any sport that was televised and Charlie was there sadly though it was still only three or four times a week. Charlie really wanted to spend more time with Harry and Teddy. They made him feel welcomed and part of a family. So Charlie made sure that he brought food just like Harry had joked about. Whether it was Chinese Take-Out which he managed to get Teddy hooked on more than wings and pizza, or Pizza and Wings as well as Burgers and fries. Occasionally they did cook or more liked grilled. Harry made a back covered patio just for his grill so that they could have grilled food anytime of the year. Charlie had to admit that a grilled steak and potatoes when there was snow on the ground was amazing. So on those nights, he would bring over some type of store bought dessert.

It was a Christmas Eve when things changed. Charlie didn't want to intrude on their family time and had resigned himself to his lonely house and frozen foods when an angry Harry and Teddy were at his door banging. Dressed in only his sweats and shirt, Charlie opened the door to ask them what he could do, when Harry pulled him into a headlock and told Teddy to go grab some of Charlie's clothes and to lock the house up and come back home. Teddy disappeared and Harry with Charlie still in a headlock dragged Charlie over to their house and threw him onto the couch and stood in front of him in arms folded waiting for the unasked question to be answered.

"Umm…I didn't want to intrude?" Charlie stumbled out looking at his sweats.

"Try again."

"Umm… I felt like you wouldn't want me here?" Charlie tried again.

"Try again."

"Umm… I woke up late?" Charlie answered weakly.

"Better."

Charlie sighed with relief. He didn't want his best friend to be mad at him, especially since he had been falling in love with Harry.

"Charlie I don't think you quite understand how Teddy and I feel at about you. You are family. Family means holidays are spent together. And it also means it's time to let you in on a little secret. Teddy and I are magical, we are Wizards," Harry told him seriously but confidently.

Charlie's head was spinning from everything that Harry told him. From the crazy adventures at school to defeating the terrorist leader who was actually a Dark Lord and to Harry's job as a special agent and time travelling. Apparently his best friend had tweeked a Timer Turner to go back a few days and instead hours so that if he had to stay on an assignment longer than necessary, he was always back before Teddy got out of school. Not that it made any sense but Charlie had an inkling that it was pretty outstanding. Instead of freaking out and high tailing it out of there, Charlie accepted it and their friendship became that much closer. He also offered to watch Teddy so Harry didn't need to wear out his body as much with that time jumping. There had to be some type of physical cost. When he suggested it, Harry laughed and said there was for a typical wizard or witch but Harry was different and was magic's favorite. Charlie decided to leave that subject alone for now, especially since Teddy has been back twenty minutes with his clothes.

That Christmas was one of the best Charlie ever had, not including his childhood. Harry and Teddy made him spend the night in the guest room, since they jokingly teased him about running for the hills which he replied that if their un-ending appetites haven't ran him off then nothing would. Then he was informed that since Teddy was a growing boy and Harry using so much magic and time-travelling that they needed all of the extra calories. Charlie laughed and went to bed happy.

After Christmas whether Charlie realized it or not he began subtly flirting with Harry and complimenting every time he saw him. Harry returned the in the same dosage, only upping it when Charlie upped it. It was the beginning of February when the two were heavily flirting and even had a few close encounters of near kisses. The first one had been embarrassing. Harry had been walking into the TV room with chips and dip when he collided in Charlie who had just entered the home with pizza and wings. Chips and dips went flying into the air, pizza and wings went scattering onto the floor. Harry landed on top of Charlie with the chips and dip landing in their hair. The lips were just scant inches apart from each other and were staring into each other's eyes, when Teddy came sliding down the banister and jumped off and promptly burst out laughing before walking into the kitchen. Both were bright red and Harry waved his hand and the food was back to its original state and after a few lewd jokes, the best friends were good even if their inner mind was busy fantasizing about what could have happened.

It was a few days before Valentine's Day and they meaning Harry and Charlie were watching the game since Teddy was over at a friend's house working on a school project when Charlie decided to gain some courage and scooted close to Harry on the couch. Harry's lips twitched but continued to watch the game. Charlie took that as a good sign and gathered some more courage and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry merely smiled and shifted slightly and continued to watch the game. Charlie relaxed, happy that his advances weren't being rejected. It was during half-time when Harry got up to get refresh drinks and Charlie was freaking out slightly. _Harry hadn't rejected his advances, but that didn't mean he appreciated it. What was he thinking? He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship, but he desperately wanted more. _Working himself into a tizzy, Charlie finally stopped himself and decided _that if Harry sat back into his position when he left, that Charlie would ask him out on a date, if Harry went back to his original position when the game first started than, Charlie would ignore his feelings for Harry._

Harry walked back in and instead of either of the two positions that he was in before, and went for a whole new position. He laid on his back on the couch with his head in Charlie's lap face turned to watch the last half of the game. Charlie was left breathless, not daring to move since his mind was going wild with dirty thoughts of Harry. Slowly he willed his body to relax and his mind to back to the present. Taking a shaking hand, he lifted it to Harry wild hair and ran his fingers through it amazed at how silky it was. Charlie saw the smile that flitted onto Harry's face. They sat watching the game with Charlie stroking Harry's hair in comfortable silence until Harry shouted, "That's a penalty! Stupid Ref! Everyone could see that! Get some glasses!"

Charlie chuckled, and for some unknown reason decided that now was the best time to ask him out, "Harry would go out with me?"

"Charlie did you see idiotic…Wait what?" Harry turned to look up at him from his lap.

Smiling Charlie ran a finger down Harry's nose and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Harry scrunched his nose and said, "As in a date or like boyfriends?"

"Both?" Charlie asked fidgeting a little.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask," Harry replied with smirk.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yep, since we first moved in," Harry replied standing as the game ended to pick the cans and paper plates.

Charlie could only gape like a fish. If he thought he was falling in love with Harry, he knew that he just fell completely in love knowing that Harry had liked, liked him from the beginning and had been patient with him.

"How does this Friday sound?" Charlie yelled out from his position on the couch.

"Valentine's day and miss a game?" Harry teased walking back into the room.

"Umm… yes. Our teams aren't playing so we're good," Charlie replied standing to meet Harry.

"Well, then 6 o'clock sharp Friday night, till then Goodnight Sheriff," Harry replied with a wink as he steered Charlie out the door.

Charlie grinned and said, "Goodnight Harry."

That was a couple days ago and now Charlie is standing before the door a nervous wreck when Teddy opened the door with a grim expression and beckon Charlie to come in. Sitting on the couch gripping the roses tightly, Charlie watched with a barest hint of amusement as Teddy stood before in all of 10 year old manliness glaring him down.

"So, Mr. Swan you want to take my dad out a date?" Teddy asked.

AN- Hehe what did you think? I know, I know I should work on my other stories, but this just came to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Mr. Swan you want to take my dad out on a date?" Teddy asked glowering down at a seated Charlie who was fidgeting.

"I do," Charlie replied wiping his free sweaty palm on his pants.

"What are your intentions towards my dad?" Teddy questioned menacingly eyes narrowing.

"To love him and make him happy, like does for me," Charlie answered truthfully staring the 10 year old in the eye.

"Are you going to betray him?" Teddy asked eyeing him a little more friendlily even if his posturing was still stiff and formal.

"Never," Charlie swore vehemently.

Teddy cracked a grin before remembering that he was supposed to be intimidating, "You have my dad home by 10 p.m. not a minute later," he threatened pointing a short finger at the Sheriff.

"Yes sir," Charlie agreed relaxing after the grin that peaked through and he could hear a muffled laugh. Turning he saw his best friend looking so sexy and handsome. Harry was wearing dark jeans and a silky green button up shirt and black leather boots not mention his wild hair seemed to ooze sex. Charlie couldn't help stare slackjawed at his best friend. Damn how did he luck out with such a sexy man saying 'yes'.

Chuckling Harry said, "I'm remembering this Teddy when you bring a date home or when they pick you up."

Charlie felt his heart racing when Harry directed his amazing smile at him and said, "Ready for our date?"

Charlie just nodded as he stood up on shaky legs and glanced at a sulking Teddy. At least his heart is in the right place. Remembering the roses in his hand, Charlie awkwardly held out the roses. Harry's smile gentled and Charlie swore he saw something like love and amusement shining in his eyes.

"For me Charlie?" Harry asked shyly. Receiving a nod, Harry took the roses and disappeared for a moment to place the flowers in water and Charlie received an approving nod Teddy. When Harry entered the room once more, he went to the coat closet and pulled out his leather coat. Shrugging it on, he turned to Charlie.

Harry smirked saying, "We'll take my mustang and go to Port Angeles for dinner. Bye Teddy, remember no answering phone or floo or door. If there is an emergency call my cell or floo your grandmother. You already have your pizza and wings on the kitchen table."

Harry was about continue when Teddy groan and interrupted, "I know dad, I know! Now go on your date before Charlie grows tired and bored. I'll be alright, I'm almost 11. Old enough to stay home. Now shoo! Shoo!"

Harry smirked and kissed Teddy on his forehead and said, "Fine, have a goodnight Teddy see you in a bit."

As Harry was leading Charlie to the garage where his black Mustang was park they heard, "10 p.m. Mister!"

Charlie and Harry laughed as they shut the car doors and pulled out of the garage on to the road.

"Teddy sure is protective over you," Charlie remarked as they began the drive to the restaurant.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago I was dating a guy and since I didn't put out after the first date he decided to play behind my back while dating me since I have money. Although how he knew I had money I'll never know," Harry explained frowning at the road.

"Well going out on a limb here but normal average poor person doesn't own a mustang nor that incredible TV setup," Charlie replied shifting in the seat to face his boyfriend? That sent good shivers down his spine.

"I didn't own my beauty than. I drove a modest Honda. I wasn't working full time so Teddy and I began to get into sports and we went to all of the sporting events live, so a normal TV was fine," Harry replied sending a dirty look to Charlie.

"Harry, darling, going to live sporting events is not a poor man's hobby," Charlie told him laughing.

"Yeah, well," Harry huffed, "you learn more about the sport from fanatics at the game than from the bars."

Charlie just laughed decided to change the topic to which were the more memorable games the two attended. That conversation topic lasted well into the middle of dinner. Apparently nearly almost every game was memorable.

"Then the group of teenagers sitting behind us broke out into song again. I'm serious they sang songs the whole time during the hockey game! Even when their voices were hoarse, they kept singing. They were in harmony as well. They had to have practiced either that or they near missed a home game," Harry explained their first hockey game taking a bite of cannolli. (AN: true story, first hockey game I went to a group of college students cheered and sang the whole game and pregame since we rode the same bus to the match)

Charlie laughed and decided that he wanted to attend a sporting event with the duo, seeing as it would most likely be eventful. Charlie had finished his spaghetti since Harry had done most of the talking and took over the talking part of the dinner telling about his high school sport glory days in Football, Basketball and Baseball.

"Oh so I am dating a Varsity Sports Star?" Harry said with a teasing voice sending blood down to little Charlie.

"Oh yeah, maybe sometime I can show you my bat?" Charlie asked huskily staring into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Oh? I thought you had to make it to the first base first?" Harry replied lazily tracing a heart on Charlie's arm intensifying the lust Charlie was feeling.

"Well there is always homeruns? I was known to be a heavy slugger," Charlie replied leaning closer to Harry over their dinner.

"I thought you didn't pull out the homerunner until all the bases were covered?" Harry purred leaning in as well so that their breaths were mixing.

"You're so smart," Charlie breathed eyes nearly closed from the lust that was pressing them down.

"Mmm," Harry replied and closed the distance between the two of them and let their mouths touch for the first since their first days of flirting.

Charlie moaned, Harry was just perfect, his lips with smooth and perfect, just like he had imagined late at night after watching the game with Harry. When the kiss broke the pair was all goofy smiles staring each other.

"You're mine now Charlie," Harry stated caressing Charlie's face.

"You're mine as well Harry," Charlie replied kissing Harry's palm.

Teddy was sitting at home watching the game on the TV waiting for his dad and his _boy_friend to get home. They had a half hour before Teddy was going to unleash all sorts of rambunctious hell on Charlie. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, _au contraire _the guy was amazing! He liked all of the same sports and foods and didn't mind Teddy hanging out. In fact Charlie had even taken up to teaching a few sport moves for school. BUT it was the principle of the thing. He was dating his dad. Therefore it fell on to Teddy to make sure that Charlie was good enough for his dad. Teddy knew that his dad was awesome! He never overly embarrassed him public, he encouraged everything that Teddy was into whether sports or music. He made sure to always be there for Teddy, no matter what. His dad kept up with all of the latest technology. Sure when Teddy messed up, his dad punished him but it was always just and fair but Teddy hated messing up since he knew that his dad sacrificed a lot for him. His friends, that other government job, his home, even youth. He knew that his dad gave up sowing his oats to be Teddy's dad. How did he know this? Teddy's new friends have older brothers who were apparently out sowing their oats before even thinking of dating let alone having a kid. So Teddy knew his dad was awesome and that he was damn lucky. So that's why Teddy had to be protective over who was dating his dad. They had to be pretty damn special, which is why Teddy had been rather lenient to Charlie when he questioned him since Charlie had taken the time to get to know them first before even trying to make a move on his dad. Not to mention his answers were pretty good and the nerves the man was showing showed the sincerity. Which made him alright in Teddy's books.

Ten minutes and then Teddy was calling his dad's cell phone. He didn't want to mess up their date but still, he had said 10 p.m. as a test to Charlie. Teddy was hoping that Charlie wouldn't let him down. He could already see himself calling Charlie Father or Pa. Glancing worriedly at the clock as the minutes ticked down to 8 minutes than 7 minutes than 6 minutes than…wait…was that the garage door?

Teddy hurriedly made his way to the garage door from the kitchen and peaked into the garage to see his dad's mustang pull with two laughing males. Smiling Teddy quietly shut the door and raced to his bedroom, before remembering that he had left the TV on halfway up the stairs. Sliding down the banister, Teddy quickly shut the TV off and lights before racing once more up the stairs to bed. Thankfully he had enough foresight to change into his pajamas during the half time of the game. Slowing his breathing Teddy was able to pretend to sleep.

As the couple pulled into the garage, Harry was snickering and Charlie was chuckling. They had seen the lights on in the house and knew Teddy had been awake.

"I bet you another date that Teddy stayed up to see that we made it back by 10?" Harry bet looking at his boyfriend.

"I bet you a date that Teddy is up in his room fake sleeping?" Charlie countered. Either they were going on another date, "He was really serious about us being back by 10."

"Yeah, my little teddy bear tends to think that he needs to be mother bear. It's quite endearing sometimes," Harry smirked as they got out of the car.

"Well now he was an accomplice," Charlie replied, "I'll be the Lover Bear."

Harry not quite ready for that remark tripped on the step into the house. He recovered quite fast and quipped, "Does that make me Goldie Locks?"

"Not unless the carpet doesn't match curtains," Charlie replied seriously than smiling as he was able to cause his boyfriend to blush. He had been so nervous before the date, but after their first kiss it was like he didn't need to worry about his actions anymore. That Harry knew and accepted him as is. He knew that Harry had accepted him before but that was when they were best friends, but now they are more than that and Charlie was happy and much more at ease.

"Well Lover Bear it's time for you to go test out your own bed. You've only made it to first base and you're not advancing till the next date," Harry teased once his blush receded and escorted Charlie to the door.

Charlie smiled and pulled Harry into a hug when they stood before the door. He knew Harry was still being cautious and up holding his own morals and truthfully Charlie was fine with that and respected it. He didn't want this going too fast anyways and end up breaking something that could be wonderful and long lasting, even if their lewd jokes and teasing gave the wrong impression to the outside crowd.

Pulling back, Charlie leaned in for a quick, soft kiss before whispering, "Good night."

Then Charlie was out the door walking to his dark place while Harry was making his way up to Teddy's room. Smiling at the seemingly asleep Teddy on the bed, Harry walked in and sat on the edge and brush a stray lock of wild hair that fell forward.

"I know you are a wake Teddy. I saw the lights were on when we pulled up and when we walked in the lights were off," Harry teased poking Teddy's side.

Teddy sighed and opened his eyes, knowing that he had been caught. Teddy smiled sheepishly and said, "Sooo, how was the date?"

"It went very well. We ate Italian and talked about sports," Harry replied as if giving a report.

Teddy huffed and said, "You know Dad that there is more to life than sports."

Harry snorted, "We talked about all of our first adventures into sports and then I learned that Charlie was a Varsity Sports Star. So when he was actually showing you some moves, you know what he was talking about was from experience not just watching sports."

"I knew he played sports Daaadd, but I didn't know he was varsity," Teddy replied thoughtfully, before leveling a serious look at his dad, "Did he treat you right? Cause I can prank him to hell and back."

"Language and yes he was gentlemanly," Harry smirked before turning serious as well, "Thank you Teddy."

"What for?" Teddy asked confused and a tilt of his head.

"You are one of the few that actually cares for me. By questioning Charlie about his intentions, you have done something no one else has ever done for me," Harry explained slightly teary eyed.

"Of course I questioned him! You're my DAD! I love you and I only want you to be happy and to have the best," Teddy exclaimed throwing himself at his dad for a hug.

"I love you too Teddy Bear. I want you happy as well," Harry murmured holding onto to his son. Things were looking well for this father and son.

AN – How did you like it?

RogueNya – you were wondering about timeline for Twilight? 4th book didn't happen and after the Victoria /Newborn attack, Cullens and Bella left Washington after graduating.

You guys are freaking amazing! So many alerts and favorites and REVEIWS! I'm blown away by it!

I want to Thank all of the wonderful reviewers: Smurfanator, In The Mix, Snape'sPurpleFanta, phantomsonic, olciak123, Evci, Parcea, Allround yaoi fangirl, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WyrdSmith, TuesdayCoffeeJunky, living laughing dead, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, supergirl3684, SeulWolfe, Paddy Gurl, Wolf Dragon Demon, SanitysOverrated87, Rori Potter, Rainbow2007, Fire Dolphin, curve-goddess, Make war not love. war is fun, xDarklightx, cullengal101, joniskpelare, PikuPow, 917brat, RogueNya, leobutler, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	3. Chapter 3

On a rare and quiet Sunday evening with a slight drizzle outside and where the whole town of Forks was peaceful, there was a household filled with shouts of laughter and accusations. A sheriff, a wizard and metamorphus were sitting in the living crowded around a coffee table with the television off playing a game of CLUE. It was a rare occurrence indeed that the TV was off especially when a game was on, but in the last few weeks unless their top three teams were playing the three males began to play their own games, sometimes it 2 against 1 football match or soccer match. Sometimes it was video games where the sheriff while still lost most matches was becoming better or like tonight where they sat around the coffee table and played board games laughing the night away.

"Teddy, do you have Mrs. White, the candlestick in the Study?" Charlie asked. He knew he was setting Teddy up as he has the candle stick and the study in his hand and he already knew what the murder weapon was as well as in which room the act of committed in, but he just couldn't figure out who the suspect was, it was a tossup between Mrs. White or Professor Plum.

"Why Sheriff I do not," Teddy drawled laughing at the frown that appeared on Charlie's face.

"Damnit," Charlie muttered only to be reprimanded by his boyfriend, "Language."

"Your turn dad," Teddy cheerfully stated, he knew the suspect, and the murder weapon but not the room but Teddy suspected that his dad knew exactly who did it with what weapon in which room.

"I would like to solve the mystery," Harry announced grinning manically.

Teddy groaned and let his head hit the table, he knew it! His dad just had way too much experience in detective work. From his school years to his current job. Why oh why did they pick this game? Oh yeah because Harry had picked out the previous game Sorry!.

"Well lets hear it Sherlock," Charlie grumbled good-naturedly, half the time Charlie was torn between recruiting his boyfriend to work down at the station and the half cursing at just how good of a detective his boyfriend was.

"Of course my dear Watson, it was Professor Plum with the rope in the conservatory," Harry told him holding a conjured pipe and a replica of Sherlock Holmes appearing upon his head causing Teddy to snort in laughter.

Charlie picked up the manila envelope that contained the answer and took out Professor Plum card, the Conservatory card and with baited breath… the Rope card.

"How do you do that?" Charlie asked. This was the fifth time that they played Clue and Harry had won each time.

"It's elementary, my dear Watson," Harry replied taking a puff of his pipe only to blow out bubbles.

Teddy laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes and placed a congratulatory kiss on his boyfriend's lips when the door bell rang. Frowning Charlie pulled back and asked, "Expecting anyone?"

"No," Harry answered, "Teddy?"

Teddy shook his no and Harry vanished his props and stood to walk to the door and peeked through the hole to see a … no one? Frowning Harry opened the door to see a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Harry greeted politely.

"Ahh, hello I was wondering if you have seen your next door neighbor Sheriff Swan? I've been trying to reach him all night and no one has picked up," the man explained.

Harry studied the man for a moment trying to decide whether he should lie and let Charlie handled it tomorrow or allow the man to come in and be there for Charlie if it turns emotional. Deciding it would be better to have a controlled environment, Harry answered, "He has been here the whole night. Would you like to come in?"

"If you don't mind," the man responded.

Harry opened the door wider and let the man pass before shutting the door and gesturing for the man to wait as he went to fetch his boyfriend.

"Hey darling, there is man in a wheelchair in the entry hallway. He said he has been trying to reach you all night," Harry explained to Charlie with a slight frown trying to place the man.

Charlie froze when Harry came and told him who was at the door. He didn't know if he wanted to talk to his once friend, but he also wanted answers. He was lost in thought that he startled when he felt Harry wrap his arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Teddy and I will be right here waiting for you. If you need me, merely think of my name and I will come to you. You don't have to do this alone. You have me and you have Teddy. Heck Teddy would go batty if something happened to you. He's starting to see you as another parent. So remember you're not alone," Harry told Charlie ending it with fierce kiss.

Charlie smiled with renewed confidence as he placed a short loving kiss upon his boyfriend's brow before he turned and with shoulders squared and confident step Charlie went to meet his once upon a time friend.

"Hello Billy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Charlie greeted while thinking 'damn Harry's rubbing off on me.'

"Just wanted to see how you were doing since you haven't been to the reservation or been fishing," Billy replied uncomfortably.

"I don't buy it. It's been more than year and now you decide to check up on me. What's the real reason?" Charlie asked. Charlie maybe would have bought the story if within the first couple of months this began, but not after missing Christmas and even then it's now the nearing the end of March. Nope his ex-friend is here for a reason other than that.

It was interesting to watch Billy shift uncomfortably in his chair before he finally answered but even then it was a mumble under his breath.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't have super hearing, nor do I speak mumblish," Charlie retorted. Damn his boyfriend really is rubbing off on him. That particular phrase is what Harry uses on Teddy when Teddy did something mischievous and was caught red-handed.

"I said, that the tribe and I had been wrong to treat as we did when your daughter ran off with the Cullens. It took us a while to realize, that you had been hurt as well and it took us another couple of months to work up to meet with you and apologize," Billy replied after a deep breath.

Charlie before Harry would have told him all is forgiven and promised this weekend they would go fishing, but now he had Harry and Teddy. They have filled the void after his ex-wife left and his daughter ripped larger. They have made him happier than anything and truthfully he had missed fishing and brought it up to Harry about taking him and Teddy fishing. Harry responded enthusiastically while also mentioning that they didn't know how to fish or have the gear. Charlie mentally grinned at the innuendoes they teased it each other for the rest of the day about rods and poles and picking out the right one. So Saturday they were going gear shopping and Sunday they were going fishing.

Rubbing his chin, Charlie finally responded, "I don't know Billy, I mean how many years of friendship and you turn your back on me? I don't understand why you couldn't just talk to me about it. It's not like I had a choice in her decision. Besides, I've made new friends and I have a boyfriend now."

Charlie watched Billy's jaw drop. He had given that particular information to see how well his maybe friend responded. If Billy couldn't accept Harry then Billy can leave and stuff it. Harry was his life now.

Swallowing Billy said, "G-g-good for you. Maybe we'll have a BBQ and you can bring your boyfriend along and introduce him to the tribe."

"I'll think about it. I need to get back to our game of Clue," Charlie replied shrugging.

"Oh right…well…I'll let you know when a BBQ is happening," Billy said wheeling his chair towards the door.

Charlie opened the door and responded, "Sounds good. See you later Billy."

Walking back in the living room where Harry and Teddy where play wrestling, Charlie smiled. In the last few weeks, he knew he loved Harry and Teddy was becoming the son he had always wanted. He couldn't imagine his life without the two sport frenzied Brits. With a happy grin, Charlie joined in the wrestling match helping Teddy overpower Harry and held him so Teddy could tickle his dad.

Later that night, after Teddy had gone to bed, Charlie and Harry were cuddling on the couch quietly talking.

"So that was Billy?" Harry asked lightly scratching Charlie's scalp.

"Yeah, said the tribe and his self were sorry and want to have you and I over for a BBQ," Charlie replied damn near purring or thumping his leg like dog.

"Hmm, do you want to?" Harry asked softly biting Charlie's ear lobe.

"Ye-yeah. Just so it's not awkward between Forks and La Push if I need to go handle business down there," Charlie replied with his breath hitching from the bite. So far they hadn't progressed past heavy petting and while Charlie definitely wanted more, he was still happy to take it at Harry's pace.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked kiss his way from Charlie's ear down to his jaw and neck.

"Really?" Charlie asked hopefully. He knew that Harry loved him from all of his actions and the fact that he was always happy to see Charlie at his home every day and sad to see him leave at night.

"Yes," Harry breathed before sucking Charlie's pulse point while his hand slid lower to cup a certain rising appendage.

"Thank god, I love you too," Charlie moaned out with a light buck.

"So does that mean you would like to move in?" Harry asked pulling his sinful mouth away from Charlie's neck while his hand stayed rubbing his boyfriend's stiff length.

Shocked Charlie stared into Harry's serious eyes wondering if this was a dream before finally answering, "I would love to. What should I do with my house?"

"Why don't you rent it out? And put the rent money into savings?" Harry answered.

Charlie just smiled and pulled his love onto his lap and proceeded to passionately kiss Harry within an inch of his life.

"So does that mean I get to stay the night in my new home?" Charlie teased. Truthfully Harry's house had been his home since the first day he stepped into the house filled boxes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean a homerun yet," Harry replied with sparkling eyes.

"I'm fine with that as long as I can hold while we sleep," Charlie assured him, while yes it would be painful but so far everything has been moving perfectly along. It wouldn't be long before they ended up doing the deed.

"Well **come **along then, lets go get some sleep and in the morning I'm making waffles," Harry teased watching his boyfriend's eyes close at the word come.

The next morning Charlie let out a moan as he emerged from his lust inducing dream and his morning wood. Palming it a bit to relieve pressure, Charlie noticed that Harry was absent from bed. Turning to look at the clock projected on the wall in blaring red numbers that it 6:30 AM. Letting his head fall back to the pillows he rubbed his eyes before finally rolling to his feet to seek out his boyfriend, grumbling along the way about boyfriends and no good morning kiss but all grumbling and mutterings stop when walking into the kitchen and smelling the ambrosia that was coffee along with the smell of chocolate waffles and sugary goodness know as syrup with the delightful smell of bacon wafting in the air.

Charlie saw Teddy chowing down on a huge stack of waffles with several pieces of bacon disappearing as well. How the boy managed to eat the food gracefully but hurriedly was still a mystery. Then he looked at the other plate on the table and saw a couple of waffles same amount of bacon with a cup of coffee. Rushing to his seat, Charlie took a drink of coffee and was in heaven. It was just the way he loved it. Black coffee with a splash of cream. Hearing an amused chuckle, Charlie open his eyes that he didn't even know had closed and raised his eyebrow at his chuckling boyfriend.

"Nothing, except you had the same look when Teddy drinks fresh orange juice," Harry explained bring over his own monstrous stack of food and with the same graceful but fast eating style that his son exhibits wolfed down the meal.

Charlie shaking his head and mused out loud, "Its like watching two teenage boys eat but more refined."

Teddy swallowed his food and replied, "We are of noble heritage, just because we don't live in a manor doesn't mean we don't have table manners and on the opposite side just because we are of noble heritage doesn't mean we have to be stiff in our own home."

Charlie chuckled, a few weeks ago they had brief Charlie about their Lord Heritage. Charlie had known they were rich but hearing that they were Lords and Heir, he had been shocked but nothing changed as it was still Harry and Teddy who ordered take-out whenever a game was on and did their yard work and housework.

"So that means you accepted to live with us?" Teddy asked right as Charlie took a bite of his waffle.

"Teddy and I talked about you moving before I asked you," Harry answered to the look Charlie aimed at him.

Coughing Charlie finally answered, "I did."

"Awesome," Teddy replied grinning and Charlie was of the same sentiment.

When breakfast was done and dishes load in the dishwasher, the three males headed their separate directions to get ready for the day. The Potters to their rooms and Charlie to his house seeing as he didn't bring a change of clothes. Charlie grinned planning on putting in his piled vacation hours to take the next couple of days to pack up his belongings and get everything ready for the house to be rented. And for the rest of the day, Charlie couldn't keep the grin off his face.

AN – So how did you like it?

My word! My reviewers are freaking awesome! Thank you guys so much! Thank you: Shadow Eclipse, Katsy17, Kanberry, pizzia girl, Lientjuhh, TuesdayCoffeeJunky, BengalDarknessTiger, Thera-Rocklynn, supergirl3684, Evci, Michally, Wolf Dragon Demon, MsSlythGrl, WyrdSmith, joniskpelare, olciak123, Rori Potter, Snape'sPurpleFanta, xDarklightx, leobutler, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Fire Dolphin, CrystalBlues, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, and RogueNya


	4. Chapter 4

"You're gripping it too tight."

"Well its jerking!"

"Just relax your grip a bit. There you go! Nice and smooth."

"I'm doing it! This is awesome!"

"You're doing great job love."

"Holy Merlin it's huge!"

"I can' believe it Harry, you reeled in a whopper of a fish," Charlie congratulated his boyfriend. Placing a kiss on Harry's cheek, he took the Salmon off the hook tossing it into the cooler to gut and clean later.

"Great job dad, but I still think my catch was bigger!" Teddy joked casting his line out into the water again. Unfortunately for Harry, Teddy had taken to fishing like a natural while Harry struggled in the beginning. He needed Charlie to show him multiple times how to string his line and cast; the only good thing was feeling Charlie's body pressed against his backside with Charlie's arm surrounding him as Charlie had to physically show Harry how to cast the line…Well maybe he played it up a little, he wasn't that bad, but feeling his boyfriend molded to his backside was an excitable feeling.

"Now Teddy, not everyone can be naturals like you and me," Charlie said patronizing even as he soundly kissed Harry a moment later when he pouted at the two jokesters.

Harry, slightly dazed, smiled and laid back against the boat watching his two favorite males enter a contest on who could catch the most fish before sundown, which was in a couple of hours. Harry content with his life settled back for a snooze and basking in the warm sun.

As the sun set, Harry found himself being woken up by soft lips and a warm hand caressing his stomach.

"Mmm, what a wonderful way to wake up. Who won?" Harry asked cracking an eye open to see the setting sun behind his boyfriend, giving him an earthly glow.

"Tie. We each caught one more, they were practically the same size," Charlie answered lightly scratching Harry's stomach.

"That feels good…Where is Teddy?" Harry asked eyeing his handsome boyfriend.

"Loading up the fishing gear while I woke you so we could load the boat," Charlie answered flicking a nipple before withdrawing his hand to offer it to help his boyfriend up.

Taking the hand, Harry stood and stretched before freezing and called in an edgy voice, "Teddy come here!"

Frowning Charlie watched as Teddy came over quickly and stood slightly behind Harry adopting a relaxed fighter stance the same that Harry was now in.

"Harry?"

"Shh…there are three abnormal wolves that just happened upon us. They don't feel like normal wolves," Harry quietly but calmly informed Charlie as he pulled his love closer to Teddy and himself. The wolves felt slightly magical and that made them dangerous to his family.

Frowning Charlie glanced about cursing the fact that he didn't have his gun on him. Not seeing anything, Charlie in the same voice as Harry asked, "Where are they?"

"Just beyond the trees to the left of the truck," Harry answered focused on the spot he indicated, slowly gathering his magic about him readying for an attack as well as adding protection charms over Teddy and Charlie.

"Do you think the wolves will attack?" Charlie asked his fingers itching for some type of weapon.

"They just seem curious for right now. Let's slowly and carefully finish our tasks but don't turn your back to them," Harry advised, "Teddy, we are going to walk you to the truck. Get in and stay in. Okay?"

Teddy nodded, he knew that when his father was this cautious, he definitely feared for Teddy's safety and knew not to argue.

Quickly but cautiously they got Teddy into the truck and loaded the boat and left the area all the while Harry's eyes never leaving the spot where the wolves sat observing.

As they reached their home, Harry and Teddy sighed happily while Charlie sighed in dismay. That earned him to weird looks before he explained, "I still have to put a few of my things away."

"Pa, you know we are wizards right?" Teddy questioned with a weird look on his face.

"Yes Teddy I know," Charlie answered perplexed.

"Then you could ask dad to help you," Teddy told as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blushing Charlie cough and said, "Right, forgot about that."

Harry and Teddy laugh as they climb out of the truck, while Charlie grumbled about too smart 10 years olds and not mentioning that sooner. He had been packing up his house for the past couple of days and had just finished moving his personal items in like, clothing, hygiene, and a few personal pictures of his deceased parents and a picture of Bella when she was still just a baby.

As Teddy went to his own bathroom to shower and change, Charlie and Harry went to their room where there were a few boxes of Charlie's thing and Harry smirked flicking his wand and all of the items went to the appropriate places. Harry's smirk turn lecherous as began peeling off his clothes watching as Charlie's expression turned from amusement to lust as each piece of Harry's firm tan body was reveal inch by tantalizing inch.

Once Harry's body was completely revealed, Harry's hand wandered down his chest bypassing his stomach to lightly stroke his growing length, huskily saying, "Care to join me?"

In Charlie's lust addled mind and drooling state, he barely recognized the invite as his sexy as hell impish boyfriend sauntered in their adjoined bathroom closing the door only slightly. Once the vision of sexy perfection vanished into the bathroom and steam began to flow out of the doorway, Charlie quickly shucked his clothes and dashed into the steamy room to see Harry standing beneath the spray of water, lightly jacking off as the water ran down his body. Charlie's already harden length jerked at the enticing sight. Stepping up to his boyfriend's side, Charlie's hand slipped over Harry's length and took over stroking as his other hand pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Charlie felt Harry's hands slip around his neck into his hair as Harry's hips buck into his hand. Squeezing Charlie grip tightened a little and moved just a little faster teasing his boyfriend. Growling, Harry pulled back from the kiss, "This is not a fishing pole, easy and gentle are not the movements wanted."

Charlie grinned and began to pump faster while teasing the head on ever third stroke. Catching Harry's lips once more, Charlie pinned his boyfriend to the shower wall aggressively kissing and jerking Harry off. He felt his imp tense and buck into his hand letting out a moan as he came. Gentling the kiss Charlie light pumped Harry through his completion and catching him when Harry slumped. Moving away from those sweet lips, Charlie kiss and suck on the delicious neck that was exposed as Harry recovered.

Lavishing sweet attention to a particular spot on Harry's neck, intending to leave his mark, so others knew that Harry was his, Charlie felt Harry responding if the tightening of arms was anything to go by. Harry moved breaking his ministration to neck, Charlie was upset but the light bite and soothing tongue on his nipple distracted him from being too disappointed as his head tilted back enjoying it. Then his aching length was being fondled a moaned escaped from his parted lips. Feeling his boyfriend's mouth leave his body, Charlie looked to see Harry had knelt down then those sweet lips were wrapped around his dripping pole and Charlie's eyes rolled and his head met the shower wall. His hands moved to his imps wet hair, threaded his fingers in between the strands, content to allow Harry move at his pace as he bobbed, sucked and hummed Charlie to his release.

Charlie had been so lost in the pleasure that his imp was giving him that he couldn't give warn as a strangled moan of Harry's name made it past his lips as his hands tighten in the black hair. Charlie came down from his high to soft kisses and soapy hands.

"Mmm, I love you," Charlie said catching his love's hand tangling the fingers together as the soapy appendage went to rub his chest clean.

"Oh?" Harry asked coyly.

"Very much," Charlie replied tugging Harry closer placing a sweet kiss on those smiling lips.

"I love you very much too," Harry breathed when he was released nuzzling Charlie's cheek.

With happy smiles, the satisfied couple finished washing each other with lingering touches, enjoying each other's bodies.

When they finally made downstairs in lounge pants, Teddy was already munching on a ham sandwich and Cheetos watching T.V.

"Should we follow Teddy's example in sandwiches? Or do you want something else?" Harry searching through the frig.

"I'm good for a sandwich preferable with more meat though," Charlie leered watching Harry's ass.

"Oh? Do you want bratwurst?" Harry asked straightening walking over to Charlie.

"Would it be yours? Or mine?" Charlie teased as Harry stood between his legs.

"I don't know you haven't had mine yet, care to try?" Harry asked grabbing Charlie's hand bringing down to cup him.

"Mmm, I would love to," Charlie answered moving in for a kiss, when Harry danced away.

"Then get them out from the freezer," Harry teased gathering necessary utensils.

"Damn imp," Charlie muttered as he set about defrosting the meat. Harry laughed merrily and saucily winked.

Making their way to the living with their sandwiches, they sat down next to each other watching whatever Teddy was watching from the other couch sprawled out.

"Hey Pa?" Teddy asked when a commercial came on.

"Yeah," Charlie answered when he finished his bite.

"You might want to check your messages," Teddy said looking over at his dads.

"Why Teddy?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Cause a guy named Billy said, that Friday night they were have a BBQ and that we had to go," Teddy answered frowning. Teddy has always been independent and having some besides to his dads telling to do something always irked him, sometimes to the point of his eye twitching. He knew it was something he learned from his dad. Teddy knew when someone had ticked his dad off major when his dad's left eye began twitching.

Charlie looked over to his boyfriend with a questioning look and Harry shrugged saying, "Your call love, we'll support you no matter what you decide."

"Well they usually have pretty good food. We'll go for a bit. Improve friendly relations," Charlie decided reluctantly.

"It's Sunday and you have till the end of the week to truly decide honey. So enjoy your meal and relax," Harry said after he finished the last bit of his food.

"You're so smart," Charlie stated placing a kiss on Harry's cheek and then the darkening hickey.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes relaxed into the couch with his feet tucked beneath him. Charlie finished his food and sat back placing his arm around Harry and propped his feet up on the coffee table mindful of the dirty dishes, smiling when his boyfriend snuggled deeper into his side. Sometime during the next show, Teddy had migrated over to the other side Charlie and was snuggled into his side as well.

As the small family sat relaxing and unwinding from the long day of fishing and *ahem* extra-curricular activities, laughing at the funny parts during the shows, Charlie felt content. The things missing in his life were found and he couldn't be happier. He had his loving impish outgoing boyfriend and an amazing son that loves sports and is well-mannered. Plus Harry and Teddy didn't mind him being Sheriff or loving sports and fishing or the several other little things that apparently drove his ex away. They understood and accept his little quirks just as he had accepted theirs. They understood what it meant to him as Harry was in a type of Law Enforcement as well and both were willing to try other things that made Charlie happy, like fishing. Never once could he get his ex-wife out there to even just sit with him and Bella, well Bella never really wanted to be here with him. He knew he didn't make enough to just gift her things that her step-father could and then she meet the rich Cullen boy. Then all of her free time was spent with him and his family. She even chose to follow them after high school. With Harry and Teddy who had money, who lived somewhat modestly even if they splurged on certain items, but never once did they make him feel like a poor man living off of them and they genuinely want his company.

Feeling a soft kiss, Charlie's mind came to focus to see concerned green eyes looking at him; Charlie smiled softly and said, "It's nothing. I was thinking of how thankfully you and Teddy are in my life. You two are a blessing in disguise."

Harry's features soften as his hand came up to caress Charlie's cheek, "Same for us, love."

Charlie turned his head and closed his eyes pressing a soft kiss to Harry's palm. Their relationship may be progressing slower than others but the love they shared far surpasses most, causing time to almost slow for them.

AN – So how did you like it? Charlie finally got some action and a slight intro to the wolves. Next chapter will be the BBQ.

My mind blanks at how much you guys love this story and how much support you show me, so a heartfelt thanks to all of those you reviewed. Thank you: neverland25, Nemii, FantasyWriter93, Silkylove13, loubega, HarrySlytherinson, Luce666, Aisucold, Pri-Chan 1410, E the time keeper, kirallie, GeorgieGirl999, lazycrazykitten, SakuraMona, jaz96min, goodguy4u282008, RogueNya, SanitysOverrated87, X-WelshAngel-X, Evci, Siren of the Darknessflame, Allround yaoi fangirl, Snape'sPurpleFanta, HOGWARTS HOUSE, pizzia girl, Lientjuhh, leobutler, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, history, xDarklightx, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Thera-Rocklynn, Kanberry, mithrilandtj, Shadow Eclipse, darkroseofwolf, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, EternalShadowStorm, WyrdSmith, Fire Dolphin, nette0602, Katsy17 , TheDevilInDisguise, Rainbow2007, unique0987654321, olciak123, Ventus Princeps, MsSlythGrl, BengalDarknessTiger, and supergirl3684


	5. Chapter 5

As the week passed in a blur, Charlie began to get anxious about the BBQ down on the reservation. He didn't want experience that coldness and suspiciousness that greeted him previously in LaPush. He also didn't want his love and their son to experience as well. Charlie knew that Harry was used to the stares and whispers, something that pains his heart that Harry had to suffer through alone but he still wanted to protect his boyfriend against it. And Teddy shouldn't have to experience it either. Those two were so deep in his heart that he wanted them to be happy and protected, they meant the world to Charlie and he was determined that no one will hurt his family. With a resolute look on his face, Charlie nodded to himself.

"What has you looking so fierce?" Harry asked as he and Teddy came into the living room dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Harry walked over to the closet to pull out his leather jacket and Teddy's black windbreaker.

"Nothing much," Charlie tried to shrug it off as he was slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"So Pa?" Teddy asked grabbing his jacket from his dad.

"Yeah Teddy?" Charlie questioned right back.

"Are there other kids my age? Or is this going to be a grown-up thing where I sit/stand next to you and dad?" Teddy asked seriously. He didn't know anybody from the reservation, his friends mentioned a few kids their own age but he had never met any of them.

Charlie frowned as thought for moment before finally answering, "I'm not sure if the kids will be present."

"Ok, so hang with you and dad," Teddy replied nodding to himself causing Charlie and Harry to chuckle as Harry ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Come on Squirt, time to go," Harry said ushering his two favorite males to the garage. They had decided on taking Charlie's truck instead Harry's car since they didn't want to be categorized as the same as the Cullens on their first impression. Charlie had confided in him about the Cullens and the lasting impressions they left on the area. Harry had a sneaky suspicion about them being vamps but he wasn't too sure.

The drive seemed to stretch as the three of them grew nervous as they approached LaPush. Charlie glanced over to Teddy who was fidgeting then to Harry who seemed to grow less approachable with each mile. Charlie himself was starting to doubt why they were even going. When they finally pulled into the BBQ, simultaneously three deep drawn in breaths could be heard, then fake smiles were plastered on. Harry and Charlie looked at each other, paused and laughed.

"Copycat!" Harry teased, "Ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Charlie said morosely winking.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Come on lets go, I'm hungry."

"Bottomless pit," Charlie muttered shaking his head, "I bet you could out eat the teenagers here."

Teddy looked thoughtful before a look of determination similar to what Charlie wore earlier and said, "You're on."

Harry chuckled as they left the truck.

It wasn't even a few steps later when they were greeted by Billy Black as he rolled out to meet them.

"Hello Charlie, ah you must be the boyfriend and who is this?" Billy greeted them with a smile, although to Charlie it seemed a little forced.

"Hello Billy, this Harry Black, no relations, and Teddy Black, his son," Charlie introduced his family.

Harry shook Billy's hand firmly with a kind smile but his eyes held a dangerous glint, a warning to Billy. Billy swallowed, message understood and shook Teddy's hand who kept looking around discreetly sniffing the area. When Teddy frowned, Harry excused him and Teddy to the side. He hunkerrf down to Teddy's level and beckoned him closer.

"What's the matter cub?" Harry whispered using the coded affection name when he wanted to know what Teddy was sensing.

"Remember the wolves last Sunday?" Teddy whispered glancing towards a group of huge teenagers joking around the bon-fire.

"So that's what I was sensing. I bet they are shifters, just enough magic to shift into a creature but not enough to be classified as a wizard," Harry told Teddy who just nodded, "Alright stay alert, senses on high cub."

Teddy nodded, they had run into a few shifter back in New York. Thankfully the Alpha became a good friend had told them about the legends and mating. Since the Alpha had sense the wolf in Teddy, he had become concerned that Teddy could either be an imprint or considered an enemy, funny though he hadn't mention that there were shifters in Washington. As the duo turned back to Charlie who had a questioning look even though he answered Billy's question, Harry just saddled up closer to Charlie and whispered into his ear, "Teddy and I sense the wolves from Sunday, but they are now in human form."

Charlie's eyes widen in shock and Harry quickly licked the shell of ear to avoid suspicion, as the look of shock was contributed to the teasing lick rather than the revelation.

"Stay alert, so far we don't sense any danger," Harry whispered as he ghosted his hand down Charlie's backside.

"Everything alright there?" Billy asked watching Charlie shiver.

"Perfect," Harry purred stepping away from his slightly dazed lover.

"Right, well, why don't I go introduce you to some of the tribe? I'm sure your son would rather 'hang' out with the teens over there," Billy said pointing to the group of laughing guys.

Harry and Teddy exchanged looks and Harry responded, "I would prefer to meet them first, before allowing my son to hang out with unknowns."

Billy's eyes narrowed slightly and said,, "Are you implying something?"

"Not at all, you see my job and past have caused me to be highly paranoid and people who I know nothing about are unknowns and dangerous to my son. I tend to be rather protective over Teddy and I have no problem using extreme force to protect which is mine," Harry answered with a predatory smile.

"Billy what's so wrong with Harry meeting the kids? He's being a good parent. Besides I don't have a problem looking the other way," Charlie mentioned casually slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders and laying a hand on Teddy's shoulder showing a united front.

Charlie could tell Billy wanted to make a remark about the 'good parent', but held his tongue.

"There's nothing wrong with meeting them, it was just the wording that caused me to be defensive," Billy explained with a tight smile.

"Then lead the way," Harry said gesturing with his hand and smirk in place.

As Billy led the way over to the teenagers, Harry, Teddy and Charlie all shared a look of 'something's-going- on' before following.

"Jacob, Quill, Seth, this is Teddy Black, and his father Harry Black," Billy gruffly introduced the two.

Teddy smiled saying his own hello and waved while Harry nodded. Charlie placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. There was a low growl in the air. Harry arched his eyebrow at the sound as he knew it was coming from one of the three males. He had it narrowed down to the two slightly smaller males on the left.

"Do you have any dogs nearby?" Harry asked looking straight at the three males.

The largest one Jacob, Harry thinks, replies hotly, "No why?"

Harry just shrugged and turned to Charlie pulling him into deep claiming kiss. He intended that with the kiss that they understood Charlie as his not his son's. Harry figured that one of the males was Teddy's mate and they had thought that Charlie was had been claiming Teddy as his own, now though with that kiss, there should be no miscommunication.

As Harry released his dazed and happy boyfriend, he smirked at the two open-mouthed males and the blushing, sheepish looking one. Bingo. That was Teddy's mate. Lucky for the young shifter that he and Teddy already understood what being an imprint meant, doesn't mean he and Charlie were going to take it easy on the male.

With a predatory grin, Harry spoke, "If I could speak with Seth for a moment?"

Billy had been about to protest when Seth swallowed and said, "Okay."

"Prefect, we'll be right back," Harry said winking at Teddy and mouthing 'later' to Charlie.

As the young wolf and paranoid father walked away from the bonfire, Seth begin to fidget as the silence reined on, he wanted to say something but this man screamed danger, not like the cold ones, more like if you disobey, I know where to hide your body, which made Seth pause for a moment wondering just why in the hell he was walking with this man. Oh right. Everyone saw them walk off together and he was a shifter as well as his imprint's father. He has nothing to fear. Right?

"Seth, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Seth answered nervously.

"So you imprinted on my son?" Harry questioned straight to the point.

Seth was bawled over, how in the hell did he know?

"Are you wondering how I knew?"

"What the hell? You're just like that mind-reader vampire, Cullen!" Seth shouted before he paled at the information he just outed.

"Vampire? Cullen? Hmmm, interesting, anyways no I'm not a mind-reader, I just knew another tribe of shifters and they informed me of all of the on-goings if will," Harry explain, mentally remembering to tell Charlie about the supernaturals.

"Other shifters?" Seth asked stupidly. This man keeps on surprising him.

"Another time, perhaps. Now you imprinted on Teddy correct?"

"Ye-yes."

"Alright. Teddy and I both now about imprints so you just need to tell Teddy that he is yours so he can marshal his actions around other people, but I expect no funny business until he is older, understand?" Harry growled menacingly.

"I…I und-understand," Seth finally managed to get out.

"Good, I'm trusting you to protect him when I or Charlie can't. Don't let me down," Harry stated staring down the wolf before pulling the scared shifter into a hug.

Shocked once more, Seth stood there numbly before he hugged the man back. It has been a couple of years since his father died and he has missed the comforting embrace of a father. And his was definitely a parental embrace.

"Now that the scary father act is out of the way, I expect you to be over for dinners when you can make it. I want to get to know my new son," Harry said pulling back smiling.

Seth stared in shock at how much a genuine smile from this man makes everything better and how much friendlier or fatherly.

"Really? You're not going to keep me away from Teddy?" Seth asked hopefully, a smile threatening to break free.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed affronted, "Now let's get back to our mates, before they think I murdered you."

"It would be more like the other way around," Seth joked happy once more.

"I'm pretty sure Teddy would bet that I would win," Harry said serious but the happy glint in his eyes ruined the look.

"No way, I'm his mate. He has to pick me!"

"Mmmm, no…no I'm his dad, I'm his hero," Harry smirked but faltered when Seth demeanor changed from joking to solemn. Pulling Seth into a one-sided hug, he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Seth mumbled trying to pull away.

"Seth," Harry said in a fatherly warning tone.

"My dad died a couple years ago, he was my hero for the longest time," Seth mumbled fiddling with his shirt.

"I won't replace your dad, but I'm here for you just like Charlie will be too. You're like my son now. So your well-being is my concern," Harry told Seth giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Now smile or Teddy will sense your sadness."

Harry smirked when he saw that thinking about Teddy brought the smile to Seth's face. He had the Dark Lord and Teddy will have a puppy. _At least nothing will be dull_, Harry thought as they made their way to their anxious mates.

**Back at the fire…**

"Harry won't kill Seth right?" Charlie asked watching his boyfriend lead the teen away.

"Nah, I think Dad is giving him a lecture about me being young and treating me right," Teddy reassured his father while watching his dad and what he thinks is his mate. He heard the growl too and he could smell something comforting from the shortest wolf. Not saying that the shifter was small but compared to the other two he was. The shifter seemed like a happy person even if he was growling.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked looking down at Teddy. No one else was paying attention them as they watch their pack member be led off into the trees.

"We'll explain more later, but the people here are shifters, wolf shifters exactly and I'm 99.999% I'm his mate," Teddy whisper when Charlie squatted down.

"What do you mean shifters and mate?" Charlie whispered back with a slight hysteria mixed in his tone. The shifter part didn't even phase Charlie it was the mate part had him worried. Teddy was too young.

"Like I said, we'll explain more later, but I'm his soul-mate kinda of and they can turn into animals," Teddy explained looking back to where he thought his dad and mate might be.

"I don't care about the animal part, you're too young to have a mate/boyfriend or oh dear lord lover," Charlie hysterically whispered. His son couldn't have a boyfriend yet! He was only ten!

"Pa, calm down," Teddy said placing his hands on Charlie's shoulders, "That's why Dad is most likely giving my mate the rundown on how I'm too young, no sex," Teddy ignored the squeaked out 'sex' from Charlie, "yada yada yada. So relax and calm down. You'll always be my Pa, he won't take me away from you."

Teddy while calming down his anxious father was actually thrilled and excited at how much Charlie was freaking out as to Teddy to equated that the man loved him deeply like his own. He knew that right now his fathers were calling each other boyfriends but Teddy knows that they are mates and meant for each other.

As Charlie calmed down, he grumbled, "Damn kids, too smart for their age."

Teddy chuckled and gave Charlie a hug. When he pulled away it was to his dad and his mate walking towards them.

As they made to the fire, Harry went directly to his kneeling boyfriend, he cast a privacy charm so no one could hear what was being said as he quickly and more thoroughly explained the situation. The onlookers adverted their eyes when Harry attacked Charlie with feverish kisses.

Seth chuckled but walked over to where Teddy was standing and crouched down to Teddy's level.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," Seth introduced himself smiling.

"Teddy Black," Teddy replied with a smirk.

"So, um, your dad said that you have met shifters before?" Seth asked nervously.

"Yep," Teddy replied, he knew where this was going but he was a son of a marauder and the adopted son of Harry Potter, so you know he had a mischievous strike a mile long maybe longer. It was undecided at the moment.

"Right…so…um…you're my imprint," Seth said quickly, he thought it would be easier if he said fast like ripping off a band-aid.

"I know. So do you want to have an eating contest?" Teddy said changing the subject. He was hungry after-all and all of this fuss happened before he could even sneak a hotdog.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "So that means you accept right?"

"Yes Seth I do, but I'm really hungry so…eating contest?" Teddy asked again looking longingly at the food table.

Seth smiled happily before it turned devilish as he answered, "You're on. First one to 20 hotdogs?"

"Pssh lets make it 30!" Teddy gleefully exclaimed thinking about food.

"When I win," Seth started as he led Teddy over to the table filled with food.

"If you win," Teddy interrupted with childish enthusiasm.

"Like I said, when I win, I get to pick out our first activity," Seth said setting the terms.

"When I win, I get to choose then," Teddy countered.

"Deal," Seth replied as they shook hands.

Billy, Jacob, and Quill just stared dumbfounded at the two as they began wolfing down several hotdogs. They were still confused that Seth came back alive, as they were sure Harry was going to kill him.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked looking at his father and friend.

"No clue," Quill said shaking his head.

"Well damn, at least it's an actually imprinting instead of puppy love," Billy muttered looking at his now blushing son, damn that Bella. When Seth came back alive and happy, Billy knew then and there that Harry was a good guy and if Teddy is Seth's imprint than they are pack.

Billy rolled over to the two still lip-locked men and gave Charlie a kick. He didn't know Harry too well and didn't want some weird reflex to come out of nowhere.

"Come on Charlie! You and lover-boy need to go get food before those two hooligans eat it all," Billy joked.

As they broke their kiss, panting heavily, Harry leaned his head forward onto Charlie's shoulder staring at Billy. Billy stared right back and gave an actual smile, not a forced one nor a fake and Harry nodded his acceptance. They came to an understanding and agreement. They were allies/pack.

Harry trudged to his feet and helped Charlie up to his feet saying, "'Let's go cheer our son on, no way is he going to lose to a mere teenager."

Charlie laughed and wrapped his arm around Harry replying, "Poor kid though, if he does lose to Teddy there goes his manly pride. Losing to a ten year old."

Billy joined in saying, "Nah Jacob and Seth are the biggest eaters out here, he can't lose."

Harry and Charlie shared a look before replying in unison, "You haven't seen Teddy eat."

**Fifteen Minutes later…**

"Did they?"

"No, that's not possible!"

"How? What? WHY!"

Were the fragments and phrases being uttered as Harry and Charlie were leaning against each other laughing while Billy stared in shock.

"How is that possible? They tied!" Jacob stated gobsmacked that a ten year old tied with their fastest eater.

"HAHA, it seems Teddy met his match! HAHAHA!" Harry cackled.

"I think, haha, it's the other, haha, way around love," Charlie said between his laughs.

Teddy sat smirking at his mate while Seth was gazing at him in wonder and glee. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

AN – sorry for the long delay, my muse decided to hide from me and it is slowly showing itself. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter!

Major thanks to all of my faithful readers and my kickass reviewers! Thank you: , gypsydancer529, Silkylove13, blueeyedgalxx, jgood27, Jad3d, Fk306 animelover, Thera-Rocklynn, SanitysOverrated87, Balinor88, SilverStaress, Melikalilly, Haunt of twilight, loubega, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Katsy17, WyrdSmith, Evci, Kanberry, goodguy4u282008, kirallie, supergirl3684, unique0987654321, Hendrick248848, Shadow Eclipse, nette0602, pizzia girl, Rainbow2007, kaley the vampire lover, xDarklightx, ABlackSuicide, olciak123, Lexi4804, TheDevilInDisguise, Lientjuhh, Rori Potter, Fire Dolphin, ..Nettles, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, leobutler, Pri-Chan 1410, GeorgieGirl999, XxKit-ChanxX, and RogueNya

Not gonna lie you are freaking AMAZING!


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Real short: I feel horrible! In my thank you's two people (that I know of) were left out due to FFN machinations. I am so sorry KarelaTheRedHawk and ZTorez. If I missed any others I am terrible sorry! Please forgive me!

There was a bounding wolf with tongue hanging out, spittle flying everywhere, as it sprinted through the forest to the edge of his imprint's backyard. The tawny wolf had a pair jeans rolled up and attached across his chest so when reached the backyard the wolf transformed into a naked male.

As the nude male pulled the jeans from his chest, Seth quickly dawned on his best jeans he owned. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Seth pulled out a tightly rolled black undershirt. Once dressed in his simple attire, Seth grinned and walked to the backdoor…Ok it was more of a sprint/bounce/skip thing. But Seth was so excited, it was Sunday, just two days after meeting his imprint and he was now free from his pack duties to come over and hang out all day! His little imprint had left him explicit instruction on how to get to the house and that he HAD to come over Sunday as it was Game Day and they were ordering mass amounts of take-out. So Seth had no choice but to fellow Teddy's order. Like it is a hardship, please, Seth would have been over if Teddy had told them that all they would be doing is digging a hole!

"Seth!" Teddy yelled throwing open the door before Seth could even knock.

Grinning Seth picked Teddy up and spun around before hoisting Teddy onto his back. Together the duo walked into the house.

"Hello Seth," Harry greeted carrying two large bowls of chips.

"Hi Harry," Seth replied, he sniffed the air and said, "Is that Wings?"

"Of course it is! It's my favorite! Pa was excited for the game today as it is his team verses dad's and mine team so he ordered a huge amount!" Teddy excitedly explained.

"It's my favorite too!" Seth stated, "I also smell Chinese? And Pizza?"

"Well Pa likes Chinese and Dad likes Pizza. They also knew you were coming so they ordered extra!" Teddy chirpily told Seth as Seth followed Harry into the living room stopping dead in his track as he stared at the entertainment center.

Seth wasn't sure what his imprint's home would be but he had figured that it would be modest and similar to Charlie's house. But that wasn't the case! It was large and spacey and had a killer TV and surround sound.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Teddy whined slightly from his position of riding piggy back.

"Wow," as Seth could manage at the moment.

"Huh?" Came Teddy intelligent reply before realization dawned on him, "Oh yeah, since we can't go to many live games because of school and work and stuff, Dad decided we needed an awesome setup for the games."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, now either go to the food or set me down! There are some wings that are just screaming my name," Teddy said wiggling.

Seth just let Teddy down as he continued to stare at the huge flat screen in awe. He didn't even notice that Harry and Teddy were arguing over some type of food placement. He did notice however when Charlie entered the room and stood beside him.

"Harry and I bonded over the setup as well," Charlie said fondly as he remembered how they first met and was taken in by the two Brits.

Seth looked over at Charlie and all Charlie said was, "Word of advice, those two can put the most diehard fans to shame. Teddy is left handed so sit on his right and it's the opposite of Harry."

Seth was confused but decided to follow Charlie's advice as Teddy beckoned him closer showing him the huge pile of wings Teddy had gathered sitting front of him on the coffee table. Sitting next to Teddy on his right, Seth smiled and dug in after Teddy took the first wing. Manners n'all.

As the game started Seth was still puzzled by Charlie's advice sense Teddy and Harry were acting like normal fans cheering and jeering. Seth also noticed that whenever Harry's and Teddy's team scored that Charlie received a sound kiss. It left Seth with a sense of longing for when his own love was old enough but he was also content to be able to witness his love grow and mature.

Seth was laughing as the first foul was called against Teddy's team and Teddy was eating wing as he shouted at the TV about 'unfair' and 'the ref was blind' as it was echoed by Harry's 'the ref needs to retire' while Charlie was yelling, 'it was fair and square!'

At half time, all the food was eaten, they had a pop can tower building in the corner and everyone was on the edge of their seats as the game was a close one, only a few points difference and Seth had learned why Charlie sat on Harry's left and Seth sat on Teddy's right as the two Brits when excited would swing their arms either in threatening gestures or in excitement and jumping up and high-fiving each other.

Seth began to notice that Harry and Teddy shared quite a few similar habits that were eerily the same in gestures. He also noticed that Teddy's eyes seemed to glow golden like a wolf's when he was happy and excited. What really confused Seth though was that Teddy's canine teeth seemed a little sharper and he smelled a hint of wolf wafting from Teddy?

Teddy's team scored a again right before the game ended causing Charlie to groan, Harry to do a victory dance and Teddy jumped up fist pumping and Seth said something that caused everyone to freeze, "Why does Teddy smell like a wolf and his eyes seem to glow?"

Teddy looked frightened, Harry's face paled, and Charlie was looking sternly at Seth. Seth almost wanted to take his question back but he wanted to understand their reactions.

"I was really good dad, I kept everything under tight control!" Teddy pleaded as he ran to his dad.

"It's ok Teddy, I know you did. You did really well. We just forgot that Seth has enhanced features," Harry said soothing his son combing his fingers through son's hair. Although now Teddy was distraught enough that his hair began rapidly changing colors. Charlie quickly came over as well and hugged Teddy.

"Teddy, we were going to tell him anyways, since he's family now. So be calm cub. It's fine," Harry said continuing to soothe their son while Charlie just let Teddy cling to him.

Seth was feeling highly uncomfortable and guilty at causing his imprint distress that he started to whine. He wanted to go over and hug his imprint and comfort him as well but he didn't know if it would be welcomed. Apparently Harry had noticed Seth's whine as he opened his arm welcoming Seth into the embrace. Seth scrambled over accepting the embrace and thankful that Harry understood. They stood in the silent embrace for bit before Harry started talking.

"It's okay, Seth. It's just that we have a major secret to explain to you and you caught us off guard. We had planned on telling you later but since you guessed something was off and our reactions were alarming, I guess the telling is being moved up," Harry explained pulling back from the group hug.

Harry motioned for Charlie to sit on the couch as Harry sat on the floor in front of him resting against Charlie's legs. Harry motioned for the two boys to sit and Seth immediately sat were stood which was a few feet away from where Harry sat and Teddy sat next to his dad.

"Alright, so you will be the second person we have told our secret to, so hopefully it will go as smoothly as when I told Charlie," Harry started as he stroked Charlie's leg.

"I won't be leaving Teddy ever, it won't matter to me what the secret is," Seth proclaimed seriously.

Harry grinned, Seth will be good for Teddy.

"Alright so you can phase into a wolf correct?" Harry began, "So that is magical right?"

Seth nodded reminding Harry of Teddy as a toddler.

"Ok we are magical too, besides shifting into creatures we can also create things from thin air, we can transform one object to another, we can heal and destroy by saying a word or phrases…"

As Harry began to explain the magical world and Teddy's and his brief history in England, Seth sat wide-eyed and amazed that the fairy tales he had been told were true that there were wizards and witches, both good and bad. That Merlin did exist and Dragons! Seth had always loved dragons as a kid. Sometime during the explanation, Teddy had felt comfortable enough to move from Harry's side and was now seated in Seth's lap listening in rapt attention as Harry told some of his more tamed adventures. It was when Teddy yawned that Harry finished his story and ushered to Teddy off to bed leaving Seth and Charlie in the living room sitting in contemplative silence until Seth spoke.

"Wow, I just thought of something. How were you able to take their secret so easily? You didn't even know about us or vampires," Seth asked with respect shining in his eyes.

"They took me and accepted me as family from the get go. They have never made me feel awkward and didn't judge me for Bella. That and I had already fallen in love with Harry when he told me," Charlie answered before something clicked in his mind, "Vampires?"

"Oh … uh … yeah. Vampires our legends refer to them as the 'Cold Ones' they are the main reason why we shift, so we can protect the land from them," Seth explained.

"When have vampires been here that caused you to shift?" Charlie asked slightly confused although he starting to connect some pieces together. Like the huge wolves appearing only in the past few years and the huge puberty spurts in the teenage boys. So they must have been shortly in the past five years. The only family that had been new to the area were the…

"Cullens," a voice said from the door way.

The two males looked over to see Harry standing the door way with a stony expression on his face.

"The Cullens were a rare 'vegetarian' vampire that ironically only feeds on animals. The Coven Leader was Carlisle Cullen with six members of his Coven. They are muggle vampire although they each have a gift. Out of the muggle vampires they are probably one of the richest as they chose to invest in different names," Harry stated with efficiency.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked standing.

"When you first told me about Bella and the Cullens I was curious so I began a thorough back ground check on each of the Cullens. I admit that while I was searching mainly to help ease your mind, the more intel I collected, the more things were adding up and on Friday Seth had mentioned vampire and Cullens and I found my missing piece. I knew most of Wizarding Vampires I concluded that they would be under the Volturi's Rule. So Saturday when I went into work for a few hours? I was researching them," Harry finished worried that Charlie wasn't going to handle the news so well.

"Did Bella really hate me that much? That she would choose a vampire over her father?" Charlie was remembering the harsh words she spoke within the first couple of months being here and of how she was hardly home and how she acted when the vampires left.

Harry seeing that Charlie was lost in memories, he walked over to Seth who was looking uncomfortable and shifting like a puppy worried that it had done wrong.

Laying a hand on Seth's shoulder, Harry said, "It's okay Seth. Bella just did a number on Charlie and it's all coming back. You did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? It seems that I keep causing distress," Seth said sounding pitiful and mournful.

Harry felt his heart break at such distress on the young wolf's face. Pulling Seth into a hug, Harry quietly comforted Seth, "It's okay Seth, it was just poor timing. You've made Teddy extremely happy today that when I went to tuck him in, he couldn't stop telling me all about you and went to sleep with smile."

"Really" was the hopeful reply.

"Really. So why don't you stop by after school tomorrow and stay for dinner. Right now though I need to go comfort my man," Harry responded ruffling Seth's hair.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow!" Seth shouted as he raced out the door thinking the sooner he got home the sooner morning would come the sooner school would end the sooner he could see Teddy.

Chuckling Harry went over to his blank lover and wrapped his arms around him in comfort. His heart really breaking when Charlie let his head fall to Harry's shoulder and Charlie's hand clenched at Harry's side.

"Why did she choose the vampires Harry?" Charlie asked face muffled.

"There could be various reasons, one could be that she was a mate," Harry explained in a soft voice rubbing Charlie's back.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Charlie asked pressing his face into Harry's neck.

"The Vampire rulers are strict so that may have something to do with it," Harry replied trying to help Charlie's distress that his daughter was deliberating hurting him.

"She hasn't even called or sent a letter," Charlie whispered.

Harry tightened his grip on his love. He knew that Charlie had been hurt by the callous actions but he should have known just how deep it went.

"I'm sorry love, I know that I or Teddy can't replace or undo what those have done in the past, but I can assure you that I won't leave you. Teddy won't either. We need you. I need you. You have made my life so much happier and you have claimed me so deeply that I can't even imagine life without you," Harry said vehemently, he pulled Charlie's face from his shoulder to stare deeply into those beautiful eyes of his beloved.

"You are Mine, just like I am Yours," Harry stated willing Charlie to move on from the past hurt and to focus on the now and him.

"I am yours. You won't leave me?" Charlie asked searchingly.

"Never," Harry promised.

There must have something in Harry's eyes that seemed to satisfy Charlie as he muttered, "Mine" before claiming Harry's with crushing force seeking to confirm with his actions what mouth just muttered.

Harry was compliant and responding as he was being thoroughly kissed. When Charlie hand began to wonder from his hips down to his ass and under his shirt though, Harry broke the kiss, murmuring "bed."

Charlie didn't respond, he merely grabbed Harry's hand and hurriedly pulled him up the stairs and to the bedroom. As the bedroom door clicked shut, Charlie was once more devouring Harry's lips and cheeks and neck as his hands wildly groped and pulled at the clothing blocking the tantalizing flesh from him.

Harry was just as eager and frustrated till he simply just vanished their clothing, moaning when their fever skin met one another. Another moan escaped both males when their erections rubbed against each other.

Charlie pulled back with a ragged breath asking, "How do I do this?"

Harry impatient to be a good guide and teacher silently cast a prepping spell and lubing spell panting, "Too impatient…to give good instruction… Stretch me a little… then fuck me."

Charlie nodded guiding Harry to the bed. Once Harry was laying on his back with Charlie in between his legs, Charlie thrust two fingers in Harry's prepped waiting hole, moaning at the heat and tightness before adding another.

"Now," Harry gasped as he arched when Charlie's finger hit that perfect spot.

Charlie nodded and withdrew his fingers and lined up his leaking length and slowly pushed in, giving his love time to adjust. Apparently Harry other plans as he hooked his heels behind Charlie and pulled him in all the gasping as Charlie bottomed out.

Once more the intense passion overrode their sense as Charlie claimed Harry's mouth, sucking and probing as his hips took on a mind of their own thrusting at their own frenzied pace instinctively connecting to that certain spot causing Harry arch and thrust back.

Their need was great as they wanted and needed the reassurance that each were committed to each other as well as have been waiting for this night since their first date and even before then. Their climaxes came quick but to the lovers it was perfect and long sought after.

A little later as the sated and contented lovers lay in each other's arm basking in the afterglow of confirming their love and promise Charlie whispered, "Thank you my love."

"No thanks is needed, as we both were in need. I'm just happy that you feel the same about me," Harry softly said pressing a kiss to Charlie's shoulder.

"Mine," Charlie mumbled drowsily.

"Yours," Harry confirmed yawning.

The two lovers fell asleep with happy smiles, worries and past forgotten or healed. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day as they each remember the happiness and passion from the night before.

AN – So how did you like? Was it good?

I can't believe how awesome my readers and reviewers. I've said it before but you guys seriously kick-ass! My reveiwers especially! Thank you: unique0987654321, TheDevilInDisguise, twilightnemo, Thera-Rocklynn, Lunalover 009, olciak123, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, FantasyWriter93, Michally, Fire Dolphin, Rori Potter, supergirl3684, RogueNya, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, WyrdSmith, Rainbow2007, E THE TIME KEEPER, loubega, Allround yaoi fangirl, Melikalilly, Shadow Eclipse, Ravenclaw Samurai, goodguy4u282008, Haunt of twilight, pizzia girl, Fk306 animelover, Mya Uzo, lovelesskj, xDarklightx, Ventus Princeps, nette0602, CrystalBlues, gypsydancer529, Lientjuhh, NewBlueTrue, mithrilandtj, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, leobutler, and Kanberry


	7. Chapter 7

The windows were open and a gentle breeze swirled in the room bringing in fresh clean air. The house of silent except for the soft voices the two happy lovers used as they lay on the couch with a light blanket covering them for comfort rather than heat. Charlie was laying on his back with Harry laying on his front playing with Charlie's hand, tracing fingers and lines.

"I love your hand Charlie," Harry commented as he traced the long life line on Charlie's hand.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Harry's hand on his own as well the welcomed weight resting on top of him.

"Yeah…Do you know why I love you hand?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin as he switched to Charlie's left hand.

"No why?" Charlie asked with smile even though his eyes were still closed.

"Because of this gold band on your hand," Harry replied nonchalantly.

Opening his eyes, Charlie looked at Harry and said, "What gold band?"

Harry smiled and brought Charlie's left hand up so Charlie could see.

Charlie was wondering what his love was thinking and looked to the now visible hand only to freeze at the gold band glittering on what used to be his bare left finger.

"Um love that wasn't there before," Charlie managed to get out after several seconds of gaping.

"Because I just placed it there," Harry answered content to let his man figure it out.

Charlie knew that his boyfriend had subtly or not so subtly proposed to him and Charlie was in shock. Not because his boyfriend proposed but because Harry beat him to it. He had planned on taking Harry out to a fancy dinner in Seattle with a stroll in the park where he would propose as the moon rose.

"Well damn," Charlie muttered as he shifted out from underneath Harry, "stay here."

Harry stayed put where Charlie placed with an amused grin as he watched his sexy soon to be fiancé walk upstairs. After last night when they had finally made love, Harry knew that Charlie was his for all eternity. Actually he had known that Charlie was his from the beginning and he has been carrying a ring with him ever since they had started dated back in February.

Smiling Harry stretched out on the couch, happy that he had called in this morning, telling them that he was taking today and the next few days off. Not only because they had another round of amazing sex but because they were able to have a morning after with a later breakfast as Charlie had slept through Teddy leaving for school and Harry had joined him back in bed. Not to mention that his superiors were thankful that he was finally using some of his vacation.

Harry could hear Charlie thumping down the stairs muttering about 'fiancé who jumps the gun, ruining his plans for the weekends'.

Harry merely continued smiling as Charlie came back to the couch sitting in front of Harry, Charlie held out his hand waiting for Harry to place his hand in Charlie's. Harry placed his right hand in Charlie's hand and Charlie just looked at Harry with un-amused look while Harry snickered and placed the correct hand into Charlie's grasp saying, "You really need to specify, love."

Charlie suddenly smiled a lecherous grin as he slid the ring he had purchased for Harry onto Harry's ring finger saying, "hmmm, like this morning where you moaned out more? More what love? Or when you yelled out 'there!'. There where?"

Poor Charlie still hasn't learned that Harry is a Marauder and never backs down from a challenge.

"Oh, my bad love, I hadn't realized that you liked dirty talk," Harry whispered into Charlie's ear as he moved to sit up so that he was level with Charlie rather than laying down, "If I would have known that you wanted me to say, 'Thrust your big cock at that angle' or 'shove your cock deep with in me, make me feel you' I would have," Harry purred as moved to straddle Charlie's lap, rocking his hips against Charlie's hard on.

Harry smirked as Charlie couldn't say anything as his eyes had closed and his hands found their place on Harry's hips pulling Harry's hips down a little harder and a little faster as he slunk a little into the couch.

"Should I say, 'Charlie I need you to fuck me now'?" Harry asked as he kissed all along Charlie's jaw, loving the feeling of Charlie's hands clenching and unclenching his hips as rocked their hard-ons against each other.

Unfortunately for the couple they had misjudged the time as they froze as they heard the door opening and Teddy yelling out, "I'm HOME!" before running up to his room to dump his stuff.

The frozen horny lovers felt their erections deflate as Harry slumped against Charlie who muttered, "Well wasn't that a mood killer."

Harry laughed and placed a kiss on Charlie's lips promising that they could continue later tonight, then Harry was out the door calling Teddy down to help with a snack since Seth was coming over again today.

Charlie sighed and let his head hit the back of the couch. '_Time flies when you're having fun,' _Charlie thought, _or when your impish fiancé decides to have fun with you._ Lifting his hand, Charlie looked at the gold band glittering on his left finger and smiled. He knew that this time around it was forever. He couldn't imagine that now that he has placed a ring on Harry a life without him. He also knew that he would fight tooth and nail to keep Harry besides him always. No one was going to keep Harry away from him.

As Charlie went to get up from the couch to join his chattering family, an urgent knocking was sounding on the door. Frowning Charlie made his way to the door. Opening it, he was nearly bowled over as a teenager resembling a worried puppy rushed through the door yelling out, "Harry! Harry! I'm sorry!"

Shaking his head, Charlie followed the puppy who was fumbling to the kitchen.

Harry was standing at the counter slicing some fruit to go with the afternoon snack of mini sandwiches listening to Teddy tell about his day.

"Then Lizzie said that her and her family went camping this weekend and that they saw a bear! Lizzie said she wasn't scared though cause her dad had gun. That her dad was the strongest out there. I point blankly told her you were the strongest and she said, nah uh-" Teddy was interrupted by Seth yelling "HARRY! HARRY!" then a loud CRASH as the kitchen table slid into the wall followed by an "OMPH!" as Seth fell to the floor.

Charlie chuckled and helped Seth up saying, "Calm down, it won't do us any good if we had to take you to the hospital."

"Sorry!" Seth said hanging his head in shame before remembering why he had rushed here on his dirt bike rather than his wolf, "I'm sorry Harry! You said that it was a secret and I tried to keep the secret but I had forgot that when I shift everyone hears my thoughts! I was only thinking about Teddy being magical and how awesome it was to have been able to hang out with Teddy yesterday, when the pack was questioning me about what I said about Teddy being magical and I panicked for a split second before saying that meeting Teddy was like a fairy tale, since we don't always get to meet our imprint and some accepted that and left it at that but Sam and Jacob were more skeptical and they have been trying to corner me all day, I as soon as I could leave school I did and came right here."

Teddy and Charlie were staring at Seth wondering just how he was able to say all of that without breaking for a breath. Although Teddy was also wondering why Seth was acting he had done something horrible to an alpha? Teddy watched as Seth was fidgeting as if waiting for scolding and wouldn't meet his dad's eyes. Teddy's eyes widen as a thought came to him, _Did Seth see his dad as his alpha? Did Seth even realize it?_

"Seth it's okay. Breathe. You did nothing wrong. Your fasting thinking to cover up was excellent. This can be a simple fix," Harry said soothingly as he laid a reassuring hand on Seth's shoulder.

"How is it simple?" Seth asked amazed that he wasn't going to get yelled at or not being allowed to see Teddy.

"Chech, Dad is awesome. I bet he would use an oath to help keep you from thinking or saying something," Teddy said walking over to Seth giving him a hug comforting his clearly panicking mate.

"So you have been listening to what I teach you?" Harry said moving away from his son and his son's mate.

"Of course I listen to what you teach! You know more cool things about magic than those stupid books you have me reading," Teddy replied as if it was the most obvious in thing in the world.

"You need to learn the basics before you can attempt what I do Teddy," Harry said in a lecturing tone as he gestured for them to sit at the table as he brought over the mini-sandwiches and fruit.

Teddy rolled his eyes and sat on Seth lap while Charlie steadfastly ignored that his son was sitting on Seth's lap. Harry sat beside Charlie and patted his leg in sympathy as he began explaining what they would do to fix the problem.

"What we will do is I will write out a phrase for you to read. With this phrase it will make a magical binding oath to help you keep your word. The oath will allow you to talk to those who know about the magical, like us, but will block any thoughts and words about magical world when around anyone else. Then Teddy with my supervision will teach you how to guard your thoughts yourself."

Teddy beamed at his dad at allowing him to teach his mate something. While Teddy knew that he was nowhere near the level his dad was at occulumency he was decent at clear his thoughts and mind as well knowing when someone was reading his mind. He couldn't wait till he was older to learn how to build defenses around his mind. He had a wicked idea about moats and castles and a huge alligator that ate anybody not welcome which means anyone that the drawn-bridge isn't let down for! Mwahaha. Oh and booby traps all across the castle leading to the dungeon where a space alien sat waiting for it's next meal.

"..dy? Teddy….Teddy!" Teddy was shaken from his thoughts on people being slimed and eaten by his space monster.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked looking around to his dad smirking, his pa looking at him with a questioning look and Seth was looking concerned.

"Was it the alligator named George? Or Space Alien with tentacles?" Harry asked his son. He knew that once he had told Seth that Teddy would be teaching him basically minor occulumancy that Teddy's mind would drift to what he wanted his defenses to be. Harry told Teddy when he was twelve that he would teach Teddy more occulumancy than just the basics of clearing your mind and awareness.

"Space Alien with slime!" Teddy corrected confusing everyone but Harry.

Harry laughed and summoned paper and a pen writing down the oath he wanted Seth to say while Teddy began explaining what he wanted Seth to do.

"Okay Seth after you get gone saying the oath, you and me are going outside and I'll show how to clear your mind," Teddy stated with Seth just nodding thankful that he was still accept here and not being chewed out. It seems that every time he did something wrong Sam or Jacob would lecture him making him feel the worst but Harry was understanding and helping Seth with the problem rather leaving him to figure it out or just dealing with it without him.

"Ok Seth, this is what I want you to say," Harry stated sliding the paper over to Seth who shifted Teddy over on his lap to grab the paper.

"So I just say these words?" Seth asked reading through the words seemed simple enough.

"Yep," Harry answered leaning back in his chair smiling when Charlie placed his arm behind him.

Taking a breath, Seth recited the words on the paper, "I, Seth Clearwater, vow to keep the Magical World a secret from those who do not know of it with the help of one Harry Potter allowing his magic to help keep the secret. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light and Seth asked, "That's it?"

"Yep, my magic will help you evade questions and help keep your thoughts about magic locked up so the others can't fish it from you, even the Cullens."

"How did you know…"Seth trailed off sheepishly seeing Charlie's brows furrow and Harry roll his eyes.

"Exactly. So how about you and Teddy go start learning how to mediate while Charlie and I clean up in here," Harry said with an encouraging smile shooing the two outside.

Teddy eagerly hopped off of Seth's lap and pulled Seth's hand to go outside leaving Charlie and Harry sitting in silence as Charlie gathered his thoughts about the Cullens reading his mind. When Charlie began to speak Teddy popped his head back in and asked, "Was that rings on your hands dad and pa?"

Charlie froze while Harry chuckled and said, "Yes they were Teddy."

"YES! About time dad! Sheesh I thought I would have to propose for you!" Teddy said laughing unaware that Charlie was looking incredulous at Harry while Harry had a faint blush raise up his neck to his cheeks.

"TEDDY!" Seth whined from outside.

Laughing Teddy said, "Congrats and I approve."

Then Teddy was out the door missing a skin changing hex from his dad who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Harry?" Charlie asked turning to face his fiancé fully.

Harry cleared his throat saying, "Yes?"

"What did Teddy mean 'about time'?"

"Well…um…I've had the ring since we first started going out," Harry said looking everywhere but Charlie.

"That sure huh?" Charlie asked smugly.

"Well technically I had fallen in love with the first time I saw you," Harry replied fidgeting slightly.

Placing a hand on Harry's cheek, Charlie had Harry turn and look at him.

"God, I love you," Charlie whispered as he leaned in for kiss. Charlie felt Harry sigh into the kiss and pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss as he slanted his head for better access to his love's wonderful lips and tongue.

As breath became a necessity, Charlie pulled back to look at the dazed eyes of his fiancé. Leaning in, Charlie whispered a naughty thing causing Harry's breath to hitch. The next moment Harry was yelling for Teddy to be good as Harry began pulling an unresisting Charlie up the stairs shedding clothes as they went, not caring.

"BE GOOD TEDDY!" echoed throughout the backyard causing Teddy and Seth to look towards the back door with raised eyebrows before Teddy fell laughing to ground.

"What's so funny about your dad telling you to be good?" Seth confused as his imprint was giggling.

"Dad finally proposed to Pa and I'm pretty sure that Pa just found out how long Dad has had the ring and well they are sowing their oats," Teddy explained looking at like 'how was that not obvious?'

"Oh. We should throw them a party then!" Seth said gleefully clapping his hands together.

"Totally! But right now back to the breathing exercises," Teddy said stern once more. Which in Seth's eyes made Teddy look adorable.

"Right, okay closing eyes and breathing in," Seth said inhaling, then exhaling he said, "and out focusing on relaxing body one by one."

"Correct, let me know when you are relaxed."

AN – Ok my Bella blood thirsty readers/reviewers, the Cullens will be making an appearance. So don't worry. But I do have a couple questions that I need you to answer: One do you want Bella and Charlie to make up? Or have her disowned and ass kicked by Harry and Teddy? Second do you want all of the Cullens to show or just Bella and Edward? I know quite a few have expressed already that they would love to see Bella's ass handed to her while a couple others want them to make up; so remember that majority wins.

Also how did you like this chapter?

MAJOR THANK YOU's to all of super fantastic reviewers! You guys kick KingKong ass! Thank you: LadyLament, Lonecannan, twilightnemo , kirallie, jgood27, GeorgieGirl999, Shadow Eclipse, LunaArcelEolia, lovelesskj, loubega, WyrdSmith, Merlinfanboy101, Evci, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, Alianna15, XxKit-ChanxX, Rori Potter, alaison, supergirl3684, E THE TIME KEEPER, Rainbow2007, Fire Dolphin, Thera-Rocklynn, RogueNya, unique0987654321, Ravenclaw Samurai, pizzia girl, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ABlackSuicide, Smurfanator, Kanberry, Chishio Ame, Lunalover 009, KarelaTheRedHawk, gypsydancer529, xDarklightx, Fk306 animelover, Pri-Chan 1410, leobutler, olciak123, Lientjuhh, and FantasyWriter93


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright Seth this is what we are going to do: you are going to feint left and your right should be free as I will get Harry."

"Got it!"

"**Break!"**

"Ok Teddy, I want you to use your best puppy eyes and when Seth falls for it, grab the ball and run for it. I'll cover your back."

"Right-o!"

"**Break!"**

It was the big game of day, the Potters vs their mates. So far the Potters have won most of the matches. Right now it 4-2, Potters in the lead. If they win this match, the Potters will be the first ever Champions of the Back Yard Bowl. All they need is one more point in their current match to win.

As the four males lined up, Charlie to Harry with Seth behind Charlie ready to receive the ball and Teddy a little to the left of Harry; each have their own game face on, unfortunately Charlie and Seth thought that their mates were looking adorable and cute, however that was the plan.

"Ready…Set…" Charlie called off watching his fiancé closely. His fiancé was a slippery one, so Charlie was determined to watch Harry closely, "…hike!"

Too bad Charlie became all too aware of Harry sensually licking his pale pink lips and the sparkling emerald eyes that enchanted him about fantasies of those eyes begging him for release. As Harry smirked the spell was over and Harry was chasing after Teddy keeping guard as Teddy ran the ball for a touchdown.

"Damnit!" Charlie yelled good-naturedly only to be reprimanded by a shout from his love, "Language!"

Charlie looked over to his teammate/son-in-law looking bamboozled with his arms still in the shape of holding a football. Glancing down at his love and son he saw that they were sharing a victory dance and singing "We are the Champions!"

Shaking his head, Charlie walked over to Seth and clapped him on his back bringing the dazed shifter back to focus asking, "What just happened?"

Charlie smiled and said, "They ensnared us this time. Damn his green eyes."

"Yeah, Teddy's eyes were doing the puppy expression," Seth agreed still trying to shake those amber eyes peering up at with pure innocence.

"Hahaha, father like son?" Charlie joked.

"Especially now," Seth said pointing to the winners who were rolling on the bemoaning their need for food.

"**Food! We need food!"**

"Seriously sometimes that is just creepy how alike they are," Seth commented as he started over to the duo.

"You have no clue," Charlie muttered following the young shifter.

As the two reached the other two who were still rolling on the ground clenching their stomachs moaning, "food", a sickly sweet smell burned into Seth's nostrils causing him to straighten searching the area for the vampire while Teddy scrunched up his nose saying, "Why do I smell cotton candy?"

Harry was immediately on guard when he heard what his son said. Then Harry was gesturing for Charlie and Teddy to stay together when he felt the wards tingle with an unknown presence. Looking at Seth, who nodded that he would stay with the other two, Harry stealthily stalked to the front yard, slinking near the fence as he peeked through the slots to see a man standing in the front with curly blond hair talking on his cell. Harry enhanced his hearing to hear what the man was talking about.

"No Rose, he's not here. There's no furniture, no vehicle and his scent is very faint….. Yes I already checked he is still working as a sheriff in Forks, but anytime I ask any of the locals, they just stare at me till I leave…..I don't know….Well Bella did leave a bad impression on Forks…..Yes I know you hate what Bella did that's why we have been checking up on him….."

Harry's mind was whirling. This man was one of the Cullens. Who was checking up on Charlie because at least two of them cared? It can't just be a coincidence that after two weeks of Charlie, who agonized over his decision about finally giving up on Bella, that near the two year mark of her leaving that one of the Cullens just show up.

"Well there is a new neighbor, maybe I'll go ask if they know anything….yeah okay I'll keep you posted."

Harry watched as the man shut his phone and began walking towards their front door. Quietly Harry apparated back to his family.

"Out of the Cullens who has blonde curly hair?" Harry asked quickly surprising the two tense male since Teddy was looking bored sitting on the grass, plucking at the blades.

"Jasper," Seth immediately answered, "He's probably the most dangerous one since we heard that he has a tougher time adjusting to their 'diet', why?"

"Well he's walking up to our front door right now," Harry answered waiting for their reactions.

"I don't want to see him," was Charlie's immediate answer.

"At least it's not a rogue blood thirsty one," Seth said with shrug. He had been hurt by Bella's disappearance and his tentative friendship with the Cullens he had built had been destroyed but he had Teddy and Harry and even Charlie now so Seth could care less what they do as long as they don't hurt Teddy or the two men he was coming to fondly see as father figures.

Harry adopted a look of quick thinking before he spoke, "Alright you three stay out here, while I take care of Jasper. Afterwards, depending on Jasper's reactions, we will develop a game plan, okay?"

Receiving various replied of acceptances, Harry entered his house as he heard the end of third doorbell ring. Jogging slightly to the door, Harry opened it out of breath like he had ran from upstairs to answer the door.

"Hello?" Harry asked the vampire before him.

Harry watched as the blonde vampire discreetly sniffed, surprise showed in the amber eyes before it was quickly replaced with a blank kind of happy face.

"Uh hi, I was wondering if you had by chanced seen your neighbor? Sheriff Swan?" the vampire asked.

"I have," Harry acquiesced with a slight narrowing of his eyes, playing up the part of a neighbor suspicious of any and all questions.

"Could you tell me where he is?" the blonde vampire asked fidgeting a bit.

"Why?" Harry asked shifting his stance to one of more on edge, as if expecting a fight.

"Ah, well, I am an old friend and thought I would drop by to say hi and all," Jasper responded trying to appear friendlier.

"Hmm, well if I see him, I'll pass on that …?" Harry asked fishing for a name.

"Oh! Right! I am Jasper Whitlock," Jasper supplied not making an offer to shake hands.

"Does he have your info?" Harry questioned trying to get more from Jasper so he could at least track them to their current location. Apparently the longer they stood there with Harry acting so suspicious of him, the more nervous Jasper became.

"Most likely not, but he'll just be happy to know I came by. I'll try again later, thank you for your time," Jasper hastily made his good-bye as he quickly walked to his car.

Harry hummed in thought as he watched the retreating vampire drive away. Perhaps, Harry might have an ally with this Jasper Whitlock. Shutting the door, Harry retreated to his kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for to make grilled hamburgers as he thought of a way to explain Jasper, forgetting that his family was outside waiting for him to come get them.

**Outside…**

"What is taking Harry so long?" Seth asked laying on the grass with his hands behind his head. The moment the vampire left and hadn't smelt any blood, Seth had relaxed from his tense posture.

"Is the vampire gone?" Charlie asked coldly. While he wasn't angry at Seth, he was angry that the very people who Bella had followed were here. Why couldn't they leave him in peace? All he wanted was his little family: Harry, his love; Teddy, his son and as far as he was concern his only child besides that fast fungus growing on him son-in-law; and Seth, the fungus like son-in-law. Yes, he would always care and wonder about his daughter but it didn't change the fact that she abandoned him and the more he thought about her time with him, the more he felt anger rather than sorrow. Anger at the disrespect, anger at her attitude, just anger every time he thought about her, but when he thought of Teddy the anger washes away and is replaced with pride and happiness or when he thought of his love, his heart swells just thinking of the love and devotion that his fiancé shows him. Hell, even thinking about Seth brings a smile to his face. He finally had his family. He didn't need Bella like he first thought he did when she arrived.

"Yeah, just left," Seth confirmed closing his eyes for an afternoon nap. He knew Charlie wasn't angry with him but at the leech and Seth honestly didn't blame him, however the warm sun on a calm day was lulling Seth to sleep. He loved spending time here at his imprint's house, as there was a sense of ever-continuing calmness and happiness that radiated from the air. It made the place feel like a true home. That there was an acceptance for him that would never die out or that he would become a burden. He didn't have Sam or Jacob trying to corner him every few seconds, he was thankful for Harry's magic as it seemed to distract the two fighting alpha males as well as the Occulamency his precious imprint was teaching him. He could be himself without having someone lecture him or compare him to his sister or nag to him about his sister. Don't get him wrong, he loved his sister, but always being compared to your older sister was difficult. He almost wished he could get his sister away from the pack, but until she finally gets over Sam she wouldn't accept anything. He also wanted to get his mom to start coming over here as well. He missed his mom, but took comfort that he talked to her every night when he went home, since she was just coming home from work as well. Maybe Charlie and his mom could work out an agreement on his old house, since no one has rented it yet.

Seth heard Charlie moving away and yawned. The only thing that would make this better would be his little imprint napping beside him. Seth felt movement and cracked an eye to see Teddy resting his head on Seth's stomach. Wish granted and Seth fell asleep happy.

Charlie walked into the house to see his love staring blankly at a package of buns. Walking up to Harry, Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, gently saying, "Harry those buns aren't doing any tricks."

It took a moment for Harry register that Charlie was there as his response was delayed by a few seconds before saying, "You just missed their flying act."

"I bet it was creative," Charlie replied letting Harry gather his thoughts. He knew that Harry knew that Charlie wanted to know why those leeches were here.

"It seems as though a few of the Cullens care about you or at least your well being," Harry stated moving the buns aside.

"That's nice but I don't want it. I have you and Teddy and hell even Seth," Charlie countered.

"Then you might want to stay home the next few days and don't go outside the wards," Harry supplied as he leaned back against Charlie's chest.

"Any particular reason why?" Charlie asked stroking Harry's chest.

"Your scent is hidden when inside the wards to the outside world, the moment you step outside of them, your scent will attract them like bees to honey," Harry explained stretching a little offering more room to pet.

"but?" Charlie asked as his hand slid under Harry's shirt.

"but they will ultimately be back here within the next couple of days due to the small town machinations," Harry said arching a little as Charlie's hand ran down his side.

"What do you think we should do?" Charlie asked kissing Harry's neck as his fingers brushed by his loves nipples smirking inward at the shiver.

"Give Jasper a chance. His intent read pure and he didn't come off as threat. We could also find out more information about Bella," Harry answered grinding his hips against Charlie's.

"I don't care about her. She left me without a backward glance, besides I have Teddy and Seth now to fill the void," Charlie replied kissing up the column of Harry's neck to his ear, "those two especially Teddy has already helped heal my brokenness from when she left. I don't need her like I need our family now."

Wrapping an arm around Charlie's head, Harry moaned when Charlie's hand wandered below waist line and into his pants. Thinking was becoming impossible.

"We … need you …just ….as…much," Harry's breath was becoming shorter as his tricky love stroked his hardening length.

"Oh? And how much do you need me, love?" Charlie whispered huskily in Harry's ear as he paid special attention to the head of Harry's cock.

"Aahh…so..ah…much…aahh Charlie!" Harry gasped as his fiancé brought him over the edge.

Charlie smirked and whispered, "Shall we continue in our room?"

The smirk morphed into a grin when Harry's eyes glazed over and began pulling him up to their room. He could tell by the tugging that his minx was impatient but thankfully remembered his aversion to appar-thingy. Harry had done it once and let's just say that it had killed the mood when they had to clean up vomit.

_**In a local hotel nearby…**_

"It was so abnormal Rose! I couldn't smell a thing! No scent at all coming from the house. I couldn't even smell his scent and I was standing in front of him! Nor his emotions! I couldn't feel them." Jasper ranted pacing the small hotel room.

"_Do you think he did something to Charlie?"_

"I don't know, I'll do some more surveillance. I think you and Emmett should come as well, that way we can cover all of Forks," Jasper suggested sitting down on his bed.

"_That won't be a problem, we'll be there tomorrow. What about Alice?"_

Jasper sighed and let his head into his head, "I don't know"

"_Well it doesn't even seem like she misses you, she has been hanging around Bella and Edward quite a bit."_

"Yeah, she hasn't been the same since her and Bella rescued Edward from the Volturi," Jasper replied feeling depressed.

"_It isn't very becoming."_

"Yeah, to be honest I haven't really felt anything for her in a while," Jasper confessed falling back to the bed.

"_Hmm, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe she wasn't your true mate?"_

"I don't know," Jasper answered tiredness evident in his voice.

"_Hang in there sweetie, Emmett and I will be there soon."_

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Rose."

"_Alright Jasper see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

Jasper hung up his phone tossed it away from him as he rubbed his eyes. Before this whole Bella mess, life had been easy, go to school, fight his hunger, fight the emotion, fed and repeat. But now? Now it was a battle with in his emotions as he watched Bella seduce their brother, their brother be an idiot, protect the angst-y couple and watch the destruction they left behind as the shifter shunned Charlie and the devastation Charlie went through of having his daughter and friend abandonment.

Jasper had never approved of the way they manipulated Charlie and of the way Bella and Edward had treated Charlie. Like his opinions and thoughts didn't matter. Damn it Bella was still under his guardianship! Rosalie and Emmett had agreed with him ever since the first time Bella had hurt him with in the first couple of months. The three of them had kept a close eye on Charlie checking in on him when they could, however for this past year it had been difficult since they had changed Bella and they were asked, more like ordered to help teach her. This had been the first chance Jasper had been able to get away.

Checking in on Charlie was perfect opportunity to get away from his 'wife'. Not only had Bella taken over their 'parents' and Edward but Alice as well. At first Jasper had been fine with his wife having a friend but as time passed on, the more the friendship seemed more like relationship, she spent more time with Bella and Edward than she did with him. He was thankful for Rosalie and Emmett as they became his buffers when the blood lust was becoming too much. He had also found a true family in them as they understood that he still suffers from his newborn years and that he needed silent companionship every once in a while. He just needed support and acceptance.

Letting out a breath, Jasper closed his eyes allowing the silence of the room to over take his senses allowing him to truly rest as he thought of how Charlie's neighbor could not have scent nor emotion despite his facial expression.

AN – Alrighty my avid readers and reveiwers, here is the next chapter. Quite a few had mentioned that they wanted Jasper and Rosalie to be good characters and that Alice was not liked. I liked it and so I went with it. And I'm a Jasper fan! So yeah… anyways here is a new question for you: Do you want Cullens to stay together or Jasper, Rose and Emmett to break away with Harry being a coven/pack leader? But Alice and Jasper will be broken up.

As for Bella? Everybody wanted her to get her ass kicked by Harry and Teddy. The disownment? It was basically tied! So I have decided to do a compromise. I won't tell details since I don't want to spoil the plot but I think everyone should like it.

Thank you to all who reviewed and added their ideas and suggestions, it is wonderful inspiration on how the characters should act/interact! I know I usually thank all of you by listing your name but I don't want to mislead you thinking the chapter is that much longer as there was over 100 reviews. So please know that you are guys are FREAKING AWESOME!


	9. Chapter 9

All was quiet except for the scratching of a pencil, a scribble of a pen, the rustling of a newspaper and a page being turned periodically. A metamorphous was working out his math problems occasionally asking his wolf shifter for help who was in turn writing an essay for his English homework. The sheriff was sitting on one end of the couch reading the local newspaper while his wizard had placed his feet in the sheriff's lap while reading up on the local myths and legends.

"Ah, Seth you're graduating on May 31st?" Charlie asked lowering his newspaper to look at his fungus like son-in-law.

"Yeah, its at 2 in the afternoon," Seth confirmed pausing from his writing to look over at Charlie.

"Are you doing an Open House?" Charlie questioned curiously as he set his paper down gaining the two Brits attention.

"I dunno, mom has to work that afternoon," Seth answered with a shrug looking down at his pen.

"What's an Open House?" Teddy inquired looking between his Pa and his mate.

"It's a party that is held for various reasons that allows people to come and congratulate the person the party is held for. So in this case a party is held for Seth so that the community can offer congratulations and occasionally give a small gift. It is also open for a few hours," Charlie explained.

"Oh," Teddy responded with a slight frown indicating that he was thinking.

"Do you want an Open House Seth?" Harry questioned as he sat up from his reclining position. He has heard Seth mention here and there in passing about his mom being unable to some attend school functions even pack function due to work not letting her have the time and they really couldn't afford to have missed work either.

Seth shrugged. It wasn't really a big deal and he didn't want his mom to feel bad.

"Seth," Harry said his 'you answer me now truthfully' voice or as Teddy was starting to dub the 'Alpha' voice.

"It would be fun, but I don't think mom could do it," Seth answered looking down at his paper. Seth didn't want to pressure his mom and make her feel guilty.

Harry merely hummed before walking into the kitchen.

"What is Harry going to do?" Seth questioned as he watched the person he secretly in his mind call dad.

"Dad is probably going to go do the impossible," Teddy replied shrugging and going back to his math problems.

Seth looked to the other man who he also secretly referred to as father.

"I'm in agreement with Teddy. Just go with it Seth," Charlie advised bringing the paper back up.

_**In the Kitchen…**_

"Yes, is Sue Clearwater available?" Harry asked twirling a pen.

"_Hold… This is Sue Clearwater."_

"Hi Sue, this Harry Potter-Black."

"_Ah, hi, you're the father of my Seth's imprint."_

"Yes, I was wondering if we could get together and meet?"

"_Sure, I have tomorrow morning off."_

"That would be perfect, say nine at the local coffee shop in Forks?"

"_Sounds good. It'll be nice to meet you in person."_

"Same here Mrs. Clearwater. I just request that you come with an open mind."

"_It's Sue, we're practically family. And will do."_

"Brilliant. Till tomorrow then."

"_Till tomorrow. Bye."_

Harry hung up and smiled. Hopefully Sue will accept what he is going to propose.

_**Later that night…**_

"Seth, honey, do you know what Mr. Potter wants to talk about tomorrow?" Sue Clearwater asked her son as they sat for their nightly talk and ritual hot cocoa.

"No…" Seth started to say when a thought popped into his mind, "Um…it might be about my graduation."

"You know Seth that I can't take it off. I've tried so hard to but those stubborn jackasses just don't give a damn," Sue said feeling horrible at missing her youngest graduation while feeling anger at her stingy bosses.

"I know mom, but Charlie had asked if we were going to do an open house," Seth replied, "and I told them that work wouldn't let you off."

"Hmm, well he did say to come with an open mind," Sue stated taking a sip of her cocoa. She had heard her son talking about his imprint and family and she honestly respected them for being understanding and encouraging. If half the things she has heard from Seth's mouth was true about this Harry Potter, than he was saint. Hopefully Seth has been minding his manners…

"Now, what does Mr. Potter look like?"

_**9 AM Local Coffee Shop…**_

Sue arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes late, damn traffic. Looking around, Sue spotted a messy black hair and a pair of the brightest green eyes, she had ever seen. Ordering her drink first Sue walked over to the man she was assuming that was Mr. Potter and hesitantly asked, "Mr. Potter?"

She watched as the man smiled and said, "Mrs. Clearwater?"

Sue scowled good-naturedly and said, "I thought I told you over the phone that it's Sue?"

"My apologies Sue and then I must insist that you call me Harry."

"Can do Harry," Sue replied smiling as she took the seat opposite of him, "I hope Seth has been minding his manner?"

"Always Sue, you have done a wonderful job raising him. It must have been difficult when your husband passed," Harry said with a tone filled with respect.

"Ah, well you know what they say, if there's a will, there's a way. Just wish that my job would be more family oriented," Sue said sighing taking a sip of mocha.

"I'm glad you brought up about wills and family. I understand that your current job doesn't allow you leeway to important dates in your family?"

"Correct," Sue answered suspiciously watching the man before her. She had heard from her son that Harry took family importantly and was wondering where he was going this question.

"And from what I hear you are intelligent and strong-willed. And it's not difficult see since you work hard for your family," Harry stated.

Sue just waited for the man to hurry up say what he wanted. She was desperately hoping that he wasn't sucking up to her, so he could ask if he could throw Seth's Open House. She wouldn't deny him since she wanted to right for Seth but she knew the guilt would eat at her for not being able to throw her youngest a party.

"And from what Seth says you do filing? And paperwork?" Harry asked.

"Harry if you could just get to the point?" Sue asked confused at what he was asking.

"Sue, would you be willing to be my secretary? My bosses are always getting on me for late reports and not filing my paperwork. You would only work when I work," Harry replied mysteriously, "If I'm not at work then you are not at work. Your pay would be $18.00 with holiday bonuses."

"Okay what's the catch?" Sue asked bewildered. It seems too good. Maybe Harry worked long days every other day? No…Seth said that he was always home when he arrived after school. It was $5.00 higher than her current job.

Harry grinned mischievously and asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

_**Same Coffee Shop, other side…**_

Jasper sat a single table staring at Charlie's neighbor and Seth's mother as they talked about who knows what since even with his vampire hearing, he couldn't hear a DAMN thing! He could hear the business man whispering furiously over his phone at the apparent incompetence of his employee while a few college age people were studying for an upcoming exam in biology, but he couldn't hear what the man and Seth's mom were talking about. Whatever it was though was causing shock and happiness to pulse from Seth's mom.

The man's name was Harry Potter-Black, Jasper had found it when doing a sneaky investigation, aka checking the local listings and watching the household for two days. Yes he knew checking the mail is a federal offense but he knew that this Harry had something to do with Charlie Swan, plus he had been weary of the man and had taken to following the man. He had a son that seemed around 10 years old. So far the man didn't seem to have a job, but it could also be his 'weekend' for all Jasper knew. Jasper knew that they ordered take out for two nights in a row. He was currently on his third day of observing, and tonight he would go report his findings to his family, Rose and Emmett, but right now Jasper wished he had taken the time to learn how to read lips as this was frustrating…

_**At the Potter-Swan Residence…**_

"Damnit," Charlie muttered a he sucked his thumb. For the past three days he had stayed home and only venturing to the backyard for fresh air. For the first day it had been nice to relax with his fiancé. They watched the sport highlights and some strip-poker. Great memories that one, as Harry got schooled in poker as he lost all of clothes while Charlie had lost a sock.

The next day Charlie couldn't handle sitting around and had taken up cleaning his hunting rifles and re-stringing his fishing pole with the new wire he bought last week. When those little chores finished, Charlie even sewed on the buttons missing on his sheriff's uniform.

So today, Charlie was done being cooped up in the house and headed outside to build a swing for him and Harry to sit and watch their sons play or watch the sunsets or whatever the case maybe. Currently he had been nailing the seat together since the base had been put together this morning. The cause for his outburst was due to his mind wandering. He was thinking if Sue was going to accept Harry's offer. Hopefully she would, seeing as Harry's job offer would be excellent for her. Heck he was even thinking of offering her a special offer on renting his house. He knew that Sue could be stubborn and he thought Harry offering her a job with a month and half before graduation was genius as she would have the day off since Harry would have it off and she would be able to afford it. He was also thinking about what Harry had said about giving that Cullen boy? Man? A chance. He didn't know Jasper too well as he had primarily dealt with Edward and Alice. While he was angry at those two definitely, he realized that he didn't know the others and that he had been judging them based on their families' actions and Bella's. Then it dawned on him that he was treating the others like the tribe had been treated him. That's when he missed the nail whacked his thumb.

Sighing, Charlie set the hammer down. He's gonna have to get to know vampires now. He already knew the shifters so why not? They're the undead right? So they should have no fungus like qualities correct? Shaking his head, Charlie went inside for a drink of water when he heard his fiancé talking. Walking further in, Charlie saw Harry was on his phone speaking rather stressfully.

"She already knows about shifters and vampires, plus her son imprinted on my son…..Yes I made both of them take oaths not to reveal anything as well as establishing a small link to my magic so that it would help keep our secret….Take her pay from my pay…..$18.00 per hour when she is at my desk….She will only work when I'm officially there so if I have the day off so does she….Yes she has secretarial experience….if she proves to be proficient others can ask if she wants more work, but no pressuring otherwise you can find yourself a new agent….Alright sounds good….see you next week with my secretary."

Charlie chuckled as he watched his fiancé dramatically hung up and placed the phone down, "So Sue accepted than?"

Startled Harry turned to face Charlie with a large smile and answered, "She sure did! If you could have seen the happiness in her eyes at a better job and having nights off and weekends! She left immediately to go inform her ex-bosses that this coming Monday was her last day."

Charlie smiled and walking closer to Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as Harry rested his own on Charlie's shoulders.

"She is probably even happier that you are giving her the means to help her family rather than just doing it for her. Hahaha you know tomorrow Seth is going to come over here beyond happy," Charlie stated as pressed a kiss to Harry's nose.

"Yeah, most likely and after Sue starts her new job, I have invited her over to have dinner with us, that way Teddy gets to meet his mother-in-law and Seth and Sue can spend more time together," Harry returned pressing closer to his love.

A moment of silence descended on the couple as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's arms around them.

"You know, I was thinking of offering Sue a low price on renting the house. That way our son and his fungus could be closer together. But I don't know if she would want to leave the reservation," Charlie commented.

Harry chuckled and said, "One step at a time love, one step at a time."

_**Later that night at Clearwater Resident…**_

Seth was sitting at the dinner table with a slight frown as he tried to figure why his Dad and Father were smiling so mysteriously. They hadn't even given into his imprint's adorable puppy eyes. They merely adverted their eyes and focused on the game.

"Seth, honey! Your imprint's dad is a godsend!" A tired, but happy Sue came walking in through the door.

"Hey Mom, what makes you say that?" Seth questioned, he already knew Dad was awesome.

"He offered me job with better pay and that's more family oriented! I can make it to your graduation!" Sue cried pulling her youngest into a hug, happy tears trailing down her face.

When she pulled back, Sue continued, "We can have your open house as well! Things are looking up little wolf!"

Seth was shocked as he processed what his mom told him. When his mind was finally up to par, Seth watched his mom practically dance around the kitchen muttering out loud and making lists for what needed to be done. Seeing that his mom would be occupied for quite some time, Seth needed to go see his Dad.

Calling out a hasty goodbye to his mom who yelled back 'not out too late' and took off shifting into his wolf as he made his way to his imprint's house.

_**Meanwhile in a hotel nearby…**_

"This is ridiculous!" Emmett ranted inside their hotel room. They could have stayed at the old Cullen house but currently the trio was a little bit angry at their 'family' for the treatment they have given Charlie. Usually this trio rarely cared about the humans they leave behind, but the way their newest 'sister' had treated her father before she had been turned had left a bitter taste in their mouth. They wanted the man to move on from his daughter and live a happy life…well as happy as the devastated man could get. Unfortunately this was proving difficult as they could not locate the man. It was like he was a ghost. Everybody has seen him and remembers him, but no one will give any specifics!

"What is honey?" Rosalie asked walking over to her mate. She for one was happy to be away from the newest 'darling' of the family. The annoying little bitch was grating on her nerves. She was always complaining and whining. She had Edward and their 'parents' wrapped around her finger. Then there's Alice who never leaves her side. Even when Edward is there! The kids used to talk about how they were all 'together' but Edward, Bella and Alice were putting a whole new spin on 'togetherness'. It just pisses her off that Alice has been treating the one person Rose sees as a brother, like dirt. Not even dirt, she treats him lower than dirt like feces! She just couldn't understand why Alice keeps stringing Jasper along. If she wants to play around do it when she's not attached!

"I have sat in the damn grocery store all day listening in on the conversations of the towns folk and all I hear, is Harry this and Harry that or even did you hear about Harry and Charlie? Then there's good for Charlie, glad he's met someone stable and good-hearted like that Harry. Did you know he helped me with my groceries the other day? And his son! Such a heartbreak that boy is! All he has to do is smile and the girls will be swooning," Emmett imitated with high-pitched female voices, "Who the fuck is Harry?"

"Language my love and I know. I followed by Old Betty and Thelma all day, the towns gossips. They talked about everyone. I did hear a quite a bit about a Harry though. I bet there are the same," Rosalie stated with a snap of her fingers.

"What did they say about Harry?" Emmett questioned.

"That Harry and his son are quite the sports enthusiasts, and that Betty and Thelma should make some homemade dinners for them since it seems that they eat mostly takeout. Oh! And that this Harry is some sort of special agent or cop," Rosalie answered.

"Really?" Emmett asked perking up.

Getting a nod in return, Emmett smiled and replied, "Cool. Have you heard from Jasper yet?"

As Rose was about to answer, Jasper walked through the door thoroughly frustrated as Rose stated, "Speak of the devil."

"Jasp, how did your surveillance go?" Emmett asked warily as he watched his brother fall face first into the bed.

Rose walked over to Jasper and sat beside him rubbing his back slightly, trying to wordlessly coax an answer from him.

"The man's name is Harry Potter-Black and he is frustrating as hell. He drives a black mustang, he dresses nicely even if casual. He talked with Sue Clearwater that made her extremely happy. He is polite to everybody and helps little old biddies," Jasper muttered and it was only thanks to their vampire hearing that Emmett and Rose heard him, "but I can't read his emotions, I couldn't hear what he and Sue were talking about, and I still couldn't smell him."

Emmett and Rose exchanged looks across Jasper's body confirming that they both could hear the respect Jasper was forming for the man to thoroughly evade but still be visible. Rose smirked and nodded to the question in Emmett's eyes.

"I did find out that this Harry and Charlie seem to be dating," Emmett commented, smirking when Jasper's head flew up, confirming his thoughts that Harry had something to do with Charlie.

"We are confronting him tomorrow," Jasper stated in such a voice that brooked no argument from the other two.

_**At Potter-Swan Residence…**_

"Charlie!" Harry yelled out as his fiancé had finally pushed him into orgasm after a long session of torture consisting of teasing thrusts, soft strokes and gentle but rough hands caressing every inch of his body and mind melting, toe curling, drugging kisses.

Charlie thrust once more allowing his own orgasm to wrack his body before falling on Harry as they regained their breath and strength to move into a different, more comfortable position.

"That was evil but wonderful," Harry murmured as he regained some of his senses and strength to run his fingers through Charlie's sweat soaked hair.

"Mmm, you enjoyed it though," Charlie countered melting even further with his love's fingers in his hair.

"I did," Harry uttered contently closing his eyes.

Harry didn't know how long he dozed but it was a while later when the wards tingled announcing Seth's presence. Frowning he opened his eyes to see Charlie passed out cold on his chest still semi-hard in him. Chuckling softly, Harry maneuvered his way from under his beast of a lover. Seriously, Harry wondered if Charlie didn't have some sort of shifter in him, his stamina for an 'old guy' was amazing.

Once out of bed, Harry cleaned his self from their release and pulled on a pair of green sleep pants and softly padded his way downstairs, bracing himself as he stepped off the last step as he knew whatever reason for Seth to be visiting this late at night would be an emotional one.

Not even a second later, Seth had let himself into the house ran right into Harry's open arms. Burying his head into Harry's neck and hugging Harry tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around the teen who was his second son, rubbing his back in soothing circles waiting for Seth to speak. Harry was alarmed though when he felt wetness on his neck.

"Seth? Seth? Are you okay? Seth?"

Seth pulled back with a smile and happy tears streaming down his face and said, "Everything is perfect…Dad."

AN- Sorry for the long wait, but real life has a way of kicking my ass. Hopefully you all liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!

THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are so FREAKING AWESOME! You guys keep me going and thinking on the next chapter as I'm supposed to be working lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy slowly drifted into consciousness, his mind confused as his dad normally wakes him on weekdays and his imprint wakes him on the weekend. So to wake up on his own had Teddy confused. Blurrily Teddy made his way out of his room bumping into an equally sleepy and confused father.

"Whereee's… dad?" Teddy asked as yawn interrupted his speech.

Charlie grunted his response and jerked his head towards the stairs.

Understanding his response, Teddy snorted and started walking downstairs only to smell pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, coffee, juice and...Teddy sniffed again before waking up completely as he yelled, "CINNAMON ROLLS!"

Charlie was grumbling as he made his down the stairs following his son not understanding Teddy's yell and began grumbling, "Children should been seen not heard this early, same with fiancé but nooo, bloody minx has to get up early, leaving me cold in our bed to get up early to make cinnamon rolls…Cinnamon Rolls?"

The cinnamon sugary goodness wafted in the air hitting Charlie's nostrils, eyes widening and grumbling stopping, Charlie followed his son's example and ran into the kitchen intent on eating a cinnamon roll only to pause at the scene in their kitchen.

Sue Clearwater was sitting at the table nursing a coffee with an amused smile at Seth who was trying to coax a suddenly shy Teddy into talking with his mother while Teddy was blushing bright red and was stammering out a 'hello and nice to meet you' while his love was busy stifling his chuckling as he dished up everybody's plates and levitating them to the table.

Still stunned, he didn't notice when Harry had walked up to him until his love was kissing him and telling him "Good Morning."

Responding finally, Charlie looked questioningly at his fiancé who shrugged and said, "Apparently our predication of Seth waiting for this afternoon was off a little as he showed up around 1 in the morning, afterwards I called Sue and invited her over for breakfast and called Teddy in from school."

"Oh…" Charlie responded slightly dumfounded.

Harry chuckled and tugged Charlie to his seat before sitting in his own began eating at a slower pace than normal.

"Good Morning Seth, Sue," Charlie said announcing his presence and had three pair of eyes focus on him.

"G'Morning Fa-Charlie," Seth said looking a little sheepish. After last night calling Harry 'dad', Seth had sort of let loose his emotions, confiding in Harry about nearly everything. He felt needed to show Harry that he meant it, calling him Dad and that he looked up to him and Charlie and trust them like he would an Alpha, especially Harry. He remembered feeling particularly embarrassed as he admitted to his dad about seeing him as his Alpha, not Jacob or Sam. He had been shocked when Harry merely smiled and told that he didn't mind and told him that he thought of Seth as a second son and that Charlie was seeing him as a son as well. And that for the Alpha part, Harry smiled and said, 'I won't betray your faith and trust.' Seth had never felt more welcomed and now that his mother was part of the family/pack he wanted his sister to be here as well.

For a moment Charlie was shocked at what Seth almost said and murmured something about, "Never getting rid of fungus" causing Harry and Teddy to choke on their pancakes and Seth to smiled while Sue smiled albeit confused as she offered her own morning salutation.

"So Sue…" Charlie started awkwardly; he didn't really counted Sue as part of the tribe seeing as she was always working and when they bumped into each other, she never treated him any different.

"The tribe…" Sue had said at the same time. When she had heard what the tribe had to Charlie a good friend of the tribe as well a family one, she had been angry but couldn't do anything as she had to work and missed several of the tribal councils, in fact it had been her that had talked sense into the thick-headed idiots.

"The tribe had no right to do what they did. Those idiot are blind and set in their ways sometimes," Sue started again.

"Oh…Right…Thank you…" Charlie replied rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

Teddy and Seth were watching intently knowing almost instinctual that is was important to their family happiness.

"I was never angry or hurt by you Sue. You and Harry were always good friends and you never treated me any different," Charlie said gruffly as he cut his pancakes.

Teddy and Seth were grinning and began happily eating once more as Harry smiled proudly at his fiancé.

"Thank you Charlie," there a moment of pause as everyone took bites of their food before Sue spoke once more, "Now what's this I heard about the majority of your dinners being take-out?"

Harry cleared his throat saying, "Well Teddy and I fonder of breakfast foods and takeaway."

Sue raise an eyebrow and Charlie spoke up, "We are three males, well now four, and grilled burgers and steaks can get tiring."

Sue merely gave a look like things were going change when Teddy spoke with puppy eyes saying, "You're not going to get rid of hot wings and Chinese are you? Those are my favorites and we have to have them on game days! It's tradition! Please don't take the wings and egg rolls away!"

As Sue stared into her newest son's eyes, she could see why Seth caved into them, "I'm not taking them away only limiting them. You know that I can make hot wings and Chinese as well? It would be healthier."

"Can you really?" Teddy ask with starry eyes.

"Yep."

Next thing everyone knew, Teddy flew across the room and was hugging Sue tightly before letting go and doing a happy dance.

"Guess he's not shy anymore," Harry muttered to his love.

Charlie chuckled and ate his bacon.

Breakfast went smoothly as Teddy questioned Sue what else she could cook when Harry smiled mischievously and the doorbell rang.

Charlie quit eating, Teddy quit questioning, Seth swallowed his juice and Sue set down her coffee mug. They all watched as Harry walked to the door, exchanging looks before scrambling to see who it was while keeping out of sight. Normally the group, meaning Charlie, Seth and Teddy, would just wait to see who was at the door but the smile gracing their fiancé/dad's face had them wanting to see who was going to be on the receiving end of that smile and Sue? Sue was just following their lead…for the most part. That smile had been the same smile when Harry told her about the magical world; which still had her reeling that the stories she read to Seth and Leah were basically true was mind boggling.

As the group watched Harry with baited breath as he opened the door. What happened next was a blurry of hazy actions and memory. The only thing group can remember was that the moment the door opened, a vampire pushed his way through with two other vampires following, the first vampire who was Jasper rounded on Harry and snarled, "Where is Charlie? And WHY CAN'T I SMELL YOU?"

Somehow or another Seth and Teddy had attacked Jasper and had a shocked Jasper pinned to the floor, Charlie had pulled a shotgun from who knows where and had it aimed at the other male vampire and Sue pulled out her .38 special revolver and was holding it in both her hands pointing it at the female vampire. And Harry? Harry just stood there grinning.

When Harry finally spoke, it was taunting, "I don't know why you can't smell me, perhaps your sinuses are acting up? You might want to get it checked out. As for Charlie? Do you need glasses as well? Your age must be catching up with you!"

Teddy face palmed, Charlie looked like he wanted to copy his son, Seth stared dumbfounded at his dad and Sue was fighting a smile, she liked Harry's spirit.

The shock of being attacked wore off and anger renewed at being taunted Jasper threw his two attackers from him and went to charge Harry only to find his self being slammed against the wall and being pinned in the air by an invisible force. Struggling to move, he found he could move his legs and arms but stayed in the same place, a panic began to set in and Jasper really began to thrash around.

"Jasper…Jasper!"

When Jasper paused for a moment to see who was calling his name was stunned to see a concerned Harry in front of him.

"You need to calm down and focus on your senses," Harry calmly told him a little bit of his dubbed 'Alpha' voice leaking in.

Jasper wanted to resist until he got answers or at least until he was free but unfortunately Harry could see the resistance.

"Jasper you will calm down and reassess your senses now," Harry commanded his eyes flaring with a bit of his magic.

Jasper did a very human thing and swallowed as he adverted his gaze to his brother and sister who looked to be enraged but couldn't move. Closing his eyes, Jasper focused on his hearing. As he listened for a moment he could hear five heartbeats and two different sounds. The sounds were thundering but as he listened the two other sounds began to lighten to a humming sound. He also noticed that one of sounds seemed stronger and consistence whereas the other now was a flickering note and unsteady.

Moving on to smell he sniffed the air he could smell the wet dog, a grass/wood smell, Charlie, Sue and his siblings. Concentrating once more he found another smell, it was like a river; calming…soothing. He felt his body relaxing.

Now that his body was calm and Jasper could identify each in the room, he focused in on the swirling emotions: anger, surprise, suspicion, worry, love, amusement, devotion, loyalty. There were many more but the one that stood out was the calm concern radiating from Harry. Opening his eyes Jasper met the gaze of the man before him and connected the constant humming, the soothing scent and calm emotions. Amazement and respect pooled into his amber eyes as he asked, "Who are you?"

Harry smirked and released Jasper from his invisible band holding him against the wall, "Harry Potter-Black at your service. Now can you calm down the other two?"

Jasper glanced at his siblings he noticed that they too were held in invisible bands looking furiously concerned as they stared at Jasper and snarling at the others in the room whenever they moved.

"Rose, Em, I'm fine. In fact I feel peaceful and calm," Jasper said walking over to his siblings.

"Are you sure Jasper?" Emmett questioned peering at Jasper as if he could see if there was any visible damage.

"Positive Emmett," Jasper reassured patting his brother's arm.

"Alright," Emmett relented and relaxed turning to look at Harry who was having a glare down with Rosalie.

"Uh babe? What are you doing?" Emmett asked looking between the two trying to guess who had the eviler death glare.

"**Coming to an understanding,"** Rosalie and Harry answered simultaneously.

"Dad?" Teddy asked who was looking smugly at Rosalie, he knew that his dad would win the stare/glare contest.

"Yes Teddy?" Harry asked without breaking eye contact.

"Can you tell Father and Sue that it's okay? Father is still holding his shotgun at ready position with a menacing glare and Sue looks ready to pop a cap in some asses," Teddy explained.

And just a quick as it started, it ended as Charlie, Sue, Harry, Rosalie and Jasper all turned to look at Teddy and shouted, "_**Language!"**_

"Sheesh it's like having five parents," Seth muttered as rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Emmett concurred cleaning his ears.

Teddy being the brave lad that he is radiated an aura of smugness as he addressed the five people saying, "It worked."

Charlie and Sue groaned, Charlie knew Teddy could be mischievous while Sue was reminded of her little wolf at that age and the mayhem he caused. Rosalie and Jasper stared Teddy in shock at kid's scheming ways. Harry laughed sauntered over to his son and putting him into a headlock and messed up his hair saying, "The Marauders legacy lives on."

AN – Haha what did you think?

**Huge, Monstrous, Godzilla size thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys are unbelievably AWESOME! Thank you SOOOOO MUCH! **


	11. Chapter 11

Harry held his face in his palm as he shook his head, peaking a glance at his fiancé who was sitting rather stonily with his jaw clenched firmly as Teddy reconfirmed what Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett told him.

"So you are telling us that you have been discreetly checking up on Pa since Isabella left, but since we've been here things got hectic and couldn't check up on him till now and you three are angry at her and your other siblings?"

Jasper nodded once while Rosalie said, "Correct."

Teddy stared disbelieving before standing up from his seat on Seth's lap and walked over to his Pa and gave him a hug. A big bear hug full of love.

Harry smiled faintly seeing his love hug Teddy back just as tightly. He also watched Seth bite his lower lip in indecision before looking at into Harry's eyes. Seeing the question, Harry nodded his head towards the duo and Seth scrambled up and hugged Charlie from the other side. He felt a little choked up when he noticed that Charlie wrapped an arm around Seth and embraced him with the same ferocity.

Turning to look back at the others, Harry noticed the three vampires had looked away respecting their privacy and Sue was looking on with shiny eyes. Harry knew that this would be hard for his love but he also knew having Teddy and Seth offering such love and acceptance would heal the tear left by his own blood.

Smiling softly at his family, Harry turned to look back at the three vampires who had an expression of longing even though they kept trying to look elsewhere.

"So what are your plans now that you are here?" Harry questioned bringing the vampires' attention to his self.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow, Emmett shrugged and leaned back against the couch spreading out his arms along the back of it while Jasper frowned slightly.

"We don't know. We have two options, go back and put up with it in favor of having a large coven or split from them creating our own," Jasper answered frowning. He didn't like the two choices but at this moment it was the only two that seemed realistic. He supposed that in a way that Charlie and his family could become their family given time but seeing how hurt Charlie was Jasper dismissed the idea. There were other covens that they could join but most were not veggies and as much as Jasper fought with the hunger, he was happier not feeding from humans. However being in this house full of humans, granted one was a shifter, Jasper wasn't even hungry. He was actually feeling calm and relaxed, this was how he was out in the forest hunting.

"Do you have your own money? Or did you have an allowance from your coven leader?" Harry asked purposely using titles rather than names. His mind was furiously processing several ideas and scenarios.

"We have our own money. Rosalie and Emmett have been earning their own money for awhile and let it sit in their bank compounding interest. I have been playing the stock market in my free time," Jasper answered confused as to why Harry was asking.

"Then perhaps you should rent Charlie's house and think over your options," Harry sagely suggested.

Everyone's eyes stared at him, some questioning, some confused and some with hope.

"We don't even know you, why would you help us?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. While the idea had merit and she wouldn't getting to these humans so was still distrustful towards newcomers.

"Well I've been known to have a saving/helping people thing and two why not?" Harry answered .

"What about the wolves? Won't they get mad that you have us staying near you and one of their own?" Jasper questioned feeling out the scope of the situation. A little ray of hope budding in his mind, that maybe they won't be on their own.

Harry raised his eyebrow and turned to look at his sons who were still cuddling with his love.

"Seth? Do you have a problem with them?" Harry asked gesturing towards the vampires.

Seth sniffed the air and smirked, a trait he was learning from his dad, saying, "Nah, they don't smell bad and truthfully before Isabella took you guys away, I was starting to see you guys as friends."

Harry smiled and made eye contact with Sue who had pride shining in her eyes at her youngest for being so mature. Harry looked to his Teddybear who had slipped to his mate's lap and met his son's eyes. Harry nodded and Teddy took a breath before speaking.

"As long as they don't betray us, and listen to you, I'm fine with it," Teddy said looking much older than his years depict.

Harry turned to Sue who huffed and said, "It's your guys adventure, I'm just here to make sure you don't kill yourself on take-out grease."

Harry grinned at the response and finally looked to his other half saving the most important answer for last.

Charlie looked at all of the people looking at waiting for him to seal or break the deal. The information that Jasper and his siblings delivered was heart wrenching. Thinking and knowing are two different things and to have it confirmed was devastating, but he had two sons who meant the world to him and respected him, he had a fiancé that loved him unconditionally, a good friend turned family sticking by him and now they wanted him to add three more people to their little family.

Sighing, Charlie muttered, "As long as they keep the house clean, I don't mind, and no stealing the remote on Game Day. Better be sport fans too."

Harry laughed and Seth and Teddy grinned, Sue just rolled her eyes.

The three vampires were stunned. They had just been giving the okay to become part of this small family. They were even more stunned that Harry who is apparently the Alpha actually took into consideration everyone's opinion. Not just a select a few.

"Wait!" Jasper said annoyed, "Before anything else is decided how is it that you were able to hide your scents and conversations?"

Seth and Teddy groaned, Sue laughed and Charlie was muttering, "damn wizards," as Harry's smirk turn positively gleeful as he asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

AN – hello y'all. Sorry for the short chapter but life's busy and my muse has been flaky. Hopefully this chapter still meets expectations. Don't worry I'm still alive and kickin'.

Thanks to all of the reviews and support! You guys are awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper was slowly walking across his room amazed at how Rosalie, Sue and Harry decorated his room. It was filled with items that he hasn't seen in a while as well as old pictures of his favorite bands through the decades. There was a black leather couch that screamed comfort and a large dark wood desk with a large black wingback chair with decorative quill that was actually a pen, however Harry said that he could get Jasper a real quill and ink if he wanted one. Jasper had chuckled at the suggestion. A state of an arc sound system was set up in his room as well.

Jasper was touched at how much thought his sister, Sue and Harry put into his room. There was a feeling of acceptance that had always been missing before now. Sitting back in his wingback chair, Jasper looked around his room more amazed and thankful that he was unaware that he was projecting his emotions throughout the house.

Rosalie was downstairs, hair up in a bun wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt as she cleaned and decorated the living room and kitchen area happily humming. She had always wanted her place to decorate and make it feel like a home. With Esme always doing the decorating, she never got the chance before, but now? Now she had a whole house to decorate! She had went on a shopping spree choosing pieces that she liked, of course she offered to Harry and Sue if they would like to join her while Harry declined saying he that had horrible taste when it came to decorating unless it was electronics, while Sue accepted and the two females spent that weekend shopping. When the two girls came home with happy smiles and chattering away all the males were happy and pleased, however if they had known that it would be like having two mothers they might have done something different. Nah. Not really.

Rosalie paused in mid-vacuuming when she felt a wave of gratitude and happiness wash over her and smiled knowing that Jasper truly loved his room. She'll have to tell Sue and Harry, however Rose thinks that Harry already knows.

Outside in the backyard, Emmett was building a wraparound deck with the help of Seth and Teddy after school and occasionally Charlie. He had always loved woodworking when he was human but since being turned and being accepted into his first coven that was wealthy and didn't see the need to build things, the most Emmett had done was little figurines for Rose that she has kept apparently and were proudly being displayed in their home right now. Emmett smiled happy that his mate cherished his wood carving, he had worried that they wouldn't be perfect enough for her, but after seeing how she had saved each one made Emmett unbelievably happy.

He was happy to see his mate so domesticated as well. Don't get him wrong, he was all for Rose to do whatever she wanted but seeing her cleaning and decorating even just flitting about their home brought a warm feeling to his chest as it reminded him of his home before Rose had found him. He had Charlie and Harry to thank for all of the good changes these past few days have caused.

**Next door…**

Charlie was relaxing on the couch with his paperwork scattered on the coffee table nearly done when a cracking sound was heard and his love and Sue appeared in the living room. While Sue looked worn out, his love looked like got into a fight with a filing cabinet and it won. With bits of paper sticking out of his hair and what looked it dust smudged on his face.

"Right well, Sue I do believe that you have nearly everybody scared and the offices should be looking better tomorrow," Harry snickered setting his messenger bag in the hall closet.

"I should hope so because if you were the cleanest of them, I would hate see the dust monster and moldy food hiding in their cabinets," Sue snorted tossing her purse to the corner and kicking off her shoes.

Harry laughed before heading over to give Charlie kiss, "I'm heading for a shower. I don't think I have sweated this much since before Training."

As Harry sprinted up the stairs, Charlie looked over at Sue who stood looking exhausted as she stared at the comfy chairs like it was beckoning her closer.

"Well might as well sit Sue, you look dead on your feet," Charlie commented shuffling his papers together. He could always finish them later on during the week.

Sue shuffled over to the beckoning chair and collapsed into it sprawling as her body sang with relief, "That boy doesn't know how to organize to save his life!"

"Sure he can and he keeps the house clean," Charlie stuffed his work in his briefcase. Not hearing an answer Charlie looked over to Sue only to see her passed out. Chuckling Charlie stood up, popping his back when the front opened with two laughing boys walking through.

"No Roxy thought you fart not dart that's why she looked at you with a disgusted look," Teddy shrugged off his bag near the closet door.

"Eh, either way it was funny," Seth let his pack slide next to Teddy's before seeing his mom in the living room, "Hey mom!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and cuff Seth on the head saying, "She's sleeping, don't wake her."

Seth burned red, "Right, well what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie gave a look like 'out with it'..

"The game Pa, it's tonight. And Emmett and Jasper are supposed to come over and Sue and Rose were going to make the snack food," Teddy shook his head, parents.

"Right, let her sleep a little longer, apparently your dad wore Sue out at work," Charlie walked into the kitchen with his two boys following.

"Well dad is energetic," Teddy pointed out grabbing the milk while Seth scavenged for cookies.

Charlie just hmm'ed his agreement letting his mind wander to his fiancé who was in the shower currently naked.

"Pa is spacing again," Teddy whispered dunking his cookie.

"Yeah," Seth agreed snagging one of Teddy's cookies smiling at Teddy's indignant squawk.

AN – just a quickie. Hehe . Thanks for all of the support and reviews you guys rock!


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie was amazed. No seriously he was. He was sitting in his living room with a wolf-shifter that has become a son and his mother that happened to be his good friend, next was three vegetarian vampires who were acting like long lost family as they sat on his couch cheering, yelling and dancing as their team made great passes or fumbles. The most amazing part though was the two wizards that were standing beside him jeering and booing as the opposing teams gained yardage. Those two wizards who are his life, they gave him purpose once more, gave him love and understanding, and gave him a family. Albeit, it was a crazy one and partially unbelievable, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Merlin, damnit! That ref needs to be put down! That was clearly a foul!" Harry raged pointing at the TV.

"Honestly, can they even seen?" Teddy yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Honestly you two? It's not that bad," Emmett tried reasoning with the two wizards.

"Not that bad? Not? That? Bad?" Harry ground out trying to be understanding where Emmett was coming from. He really was but that move could have done more damage than the sprain received.

"Yeah, it's not like your star players are even playing," Emmett stated waving towards the TV.

"That's because the last three games the opposing teams have beat the living crap-" Teddy began saying but was interrupted by four shouts of 'Language'. Rolling his eyes Teddy continue, "out of our guys and they are out for a few games."

"But still-" Emmett started only to be interrupted.

"It's true, that last tackle to their quarterback in the previous game broke his leg," Seth cut Emmett off, pulling Teddy down to his lap.

Charlie chuckled as he remembered that last game the pure outrage his two wizards displayed was a little frightening and absolutely adorable. They were so angry that their magic blew out the light bulbs all cross the house and the chips exploded.

Smiling at the memory Charlie was jarred from his memories when the doorbell rang. Groaning as his knees pop when he stood, Charlie made his way to the door. Opening the door, Charlie was a little shock to see a grownup Leah standing on the porch fidgeting.

"Leah?"

"Oh.. a hey Charlie have you seen Seth? I need to ask him where mom is?" Leah asked frowning when she heard shouts from inside.

"Yeah," Charlie motioned heading back into the house, "Your mom and brother are both here."

Charlie led the way back to where the ruckus was on only to be surprised to see Sue and Rosalie between Harry and Emmett who were yelling at each other.

"Merlin be damned fools, fighting over the game," Charlie muttered grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"What the?" was shouted and all eyes were on him.

"Sue, Seth, Leah is here," Charlie announced watching everybody relax and go back to their original position.

"Leah, honey, what are you doing here?" Sue asked walking over to her daughter.

"Well its just that I came home for the week and nobody was at home and I remember squirt talking about his imprint so I came here," Leah explained a little nervously as she eyed the vampires and black haired males sitting with Charlie and her brother.

"Oh, we were watching the game," Sue explained waving her hand towards the black tv.

"I can see that, um, can I talk to you privately?" Leah asked hesitantly.

"Of course honey, we need new drinks anyways," Sue smiled and ushered her daughter towards the kitchen.

On the walk to the kitchen Sue heard the game being turned back on and Sue gestured for Leah to sit at the table.

"What did you need honey?" Sue asked pouring herself and Leah some water.

"Those were the Cullens, you do know that right?"

"Of course, they are actually quite nice and Rosalie has some great recipes," Sue frowned trying to figure out what Leah was on about.

"You're fine with those leaches being around Seth and Charlie?" Leah tried to keep her voice down.

"Leah! You will not speak like that. They have become good friends of mine, like extended family," Sue reprimanded sharply, not liking her daughter's attitude. Just what has happened during those long hours of work at her old job.

"But mom," Leah began.

"No Leah, you will respect them. They are part of Harry's pack. If you can't accept them than you will not be welcome here. Seth and I have grown to like them and see them as pack as well. There is more out than vampires and if you can't accept them than I don't see how you can accept others," Sue stood, "Take a few minutes and see if you can overcome your prejudices and join us out in the living room."

Leah stared at her mom as she left the room. Leah couldn't believe what had just happened. Her mom just reprimanded her for something she had been taught by the elders since they were children. Looking at the doorway, she could hear laughter and shouts. Getting up and peaking into the living room, Leah saw her mom smiling and talking with the Rosalie Cullen like they were old friends. She saw her brother holding the youngest, his imprint, while talking to Jasper and acting like brothers as Jasper ruffled Seth's hair.

Taking a deep breath Leah, entered the room and sat by her mom focusing the game not noticing the approving smiles from everyone in the room.

AN: Sorry about the delay and the shortness of the chapter. I know where I want to go this but not sure how to get there lol. Thank you for all of your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Seth was sweating trying hold back a pure black wolf that was snarling and trying to escape his grip and Charlie's grip and even Teddy's grip. The wolf, while trying to not hurt the three that were holding him, was pulling through their grips snapping his teeth at his opponent, who was still talking much to Seth chargin. Seth really couldn't figure out why Sam was the Alpha of the Quilette Pack.

"Ooo, think because you can change into a wolf that you can take me? You know what instead of just taking and keeping Seth, we'll take his imprint too," a cocky, slightly intoxicated Sam taunted not realizing just what he was implying to an enraged Harry who had left his home country due to friends trying to take away his teddy bear.

Teddy and Charlie heard what the shifter said and released the wolf and turned to pull Seth into an embrace as the black growled and leapt towards the man who had enough sense to change as well before the black wolf crashed into him.

Seth was encased in his imprint's arms with Charlie's arms over both of them as they watched the two wolves fight viciously as they attacked each other going for blood.

"I hope dad has enough of his human side left," Teddy murmured watching his dad defend their pack as well as protecting them from anyone trying to hurt or separate them.

"Me too Teddy, but I can understand why," Charlie was thinking back when Harry first told him why they had left their home in England knew that after tonight things will be different.

**Three days ago…**

Seth came slinking in through the back door holding his cheek hoping that everyone was asleep so he could go sleep as well and heal up before anyone saw his face. But luck wasn't on his side as his dad was sitting at table with glasses on reading over some papers.

"Hey Seth, you're home early," Harry said before looking up. As he caught sight of the swollen cheek and eye of his son, his hand clenched the papers before releasing them and standing to go over towards Seth.

"What happened?" Harry asked walking up to Seth.

Seth shied away muttering, "Nothing really."

"Seth," Harry's voice changed to that of his alpha voice, the one where Seth knew he would follow anywhere as his dad, his alpha was good and loyal and caring. Seth felt tears spring forth.

"Seth," Harry repeated softer but in his alpha voice as he reached out to tilt Seth's face more into the light, "Who did this?"

Seth whined a little before answering, "Sam did."

"Why?"

"Because he cornered me and said that I needed to start pulling my weight in the pack and stop spending all of my time over here."

"Okay…?"

"I said he couldn't keep me from my family and imprint," Seth's tears started to leak quietly onto his cheek as he continued, "He told me he was my alpha and I had to listen to him and I told him that you were my alpha and dad."

Harry pulled Seth into his arms and let his son snuggle into his chest, comforting him.

"You graduate on Sunday and you don't have any more classes right?" Harry questioned a short while later with his chin resting on Seth's head.

"Yeah…" was the muffled replied.

"I don't want you anywhere near the other wolves till graduation. So you and Sue will be staying here permanently for a while. Leah too if she wants."

Seth pulled away from his dad's chest, "I don't want an open house any more. I just want our family which means Jasper, Em and Rose too."

"Anything you want cub," Harry replied pulling Seth back in, knowing that in a few he would heal his cub and explain to Sue and Charlie what had changed Seth's mind about graduation.

Seth sniffed back fresh tears at being called cub by his dad. It was the first time Harry had done so and Seth knew he made the right decision in following Harry as his alpha.

**Next Morning…**

"WHAT!?" Sue yelled her face showing some wolfish characteristics as the enraged and sorrowful mother couldn't believe what her little wolf went through.

Harry cringed a little and was thankful that he had warded Teddy's room so sound couldn't drift in but he could hear if Teddy and now Seth was in trouble. His poor boys needed sleep as Teddy was going through a growth spurt, growing a couple of inches this past month and Seth from the previous night.

Charlie didn't say anything but sat breathing heavily through his nose like an enraged bull ready run gore someone with his horns.

"Sam raised his hand in anger towards Seth, so I'm keeping you two and Leah if she wants, here till graduation. Afterwards we will sit down as a family discuss our options," Harry calmly toward the two keeping his anger in check, fearing what would happen if he didn't.

Sue huffed and narrowed her eyes not at Harry but at how low the pack had sunk before the horrific thought of her little wolf had been hit. Tears came forth and began to plan for her Seth's now private graduation party. Merlin be damned fools don't know what they are missing with her precious wolf. Sue let out a huff of laugh at her thoughts gaining curious looks from the other two, "You're rubbing off on me."

Harry raised his brow while Charlie snorted saying, "He does that."

**Graduation Day…**

Sue and Leah, Sue mainly, had tears in their as they watched their little wolf accept his diploma while Charlie held the video-camera, sneakily wipe a tear away, recording one of Seth's special moments for Rose, Em and Jasper who couldn't pass the treaty line but wanted to see Seth, who was fast becoming a nephew to them, graduate. Harry and Teddy were whistling and clapping proud of Seth wearing proud smiles.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and the small family rushed down to Seth after it ended with Teddy flinging himself at his mate grinning like a loon while Harry engulfed him into a hug while his shoulder was clasped in Charlie's firm grip with a proud look in his eye before Seth was pulled from them to be enveloped by two crying females who were smiling through their tears.

"We're so proud of you little wolf," Sue whispered as she hugged her youngest tightly.

Leah sniffed before saying, "Yeah you did great bro."

Seth was happy as well having his family there for him, supporting him. Much better than what he had originally thought his graduation was going to be like before he his imprint and family.

As the gym was clearing out the little family was still huddled together waiting the rush of people to leave so that they could head home to go the rest of their family and celebrate with greasy take-out when a group of young men approached.

"Hey Clearwater, now that you've graduated are you gonna be a real man?" one called out.

"Phish Paul, you know he won't. Look who he is hanging out with? Three females, a kid and a man," another taunted.

"Wait one of the females is a man remember Sam!" Paul commented.

"Yeah Leah!" Sam roared with laughter and the others following suit.

Harry heard the taunting began ushering his family out. They didn't need this on this special occasion. Plus Leah looked ready to tear some heads.

"No wait it's the other one, his 'Alpha'," different young man stated.

Seth growled lowly where only his family heard.

"Nows not the time, Seth. Sue, Leah can you go bring the car around?" Harry asked/ordered.

Sue nodded reluctantly as she wanted to beat some sense into those shifter. If anyone asked her, Sue would say that none of them deserved the gift bestowed to them. Sue grabbed a growling Leah and pulled out the gym leaving the boys alone with the other. The gym had already been empty as the graduating class wasn't very large.

"Oh! Look at the 'alpha' giving orders. So precious isn't it?" Paul jeered while batting his eyes.

"No it's pathetic," Sam spat while his group cheered and laughed, "Tell you what, let Seth leave with us today, no harm will come to you and your family."

"No Seth is my pack," Harry stated calmly pushing his family behind him, even though Teddy was stubbornly not moving and stood before his mate.

"You see there is where you are wrong. He is still one of my pack members who has disrespected his alpha," Sam retorted with his lip curled.

"No, he has left your pack and became my family," Harry reiterated calmly even though his temper was rising fast.

"Well maybe it's a fit considering how weak of a shifter he is. I mean he's imprinted on a boy meaning he is going to be some submissive weakling. I researched the legends. So no wonder he's following an alpha like you since you most likely are the one receiving!"

"Maybe your tribe is prejudice as other tribes accept it as the pack is prospering," Harry countered his anger mounting dangerously high.

The group laughed and Sam said, "Just give us the runt otherwise we'll take him, by force if necessary."

Harry's temper was peaking and his hidden nature was beginning to peak through, the one where he kept buried as it scared him. It was the nature that finally killed Voldemort and guided his actions when Teddy was born. He sought help in controlling it and had found the shifters of the east coast.

"Don't worry, we'll take real good care of him," Paul laughed thrusting his hips in a suggestive manner.

Teddy was keeping a close eye on his dad as he knew that his dad had a feral nature about him when those he sees as his are threatened and could see the anger and furiousness radiating off him so when the last comment was made, Teddy thought, 'that did it,' and leapt at his dad as he changed and readied to leap, with his mate and father following suit pinning the black wolf down trying to restrain the snarling beast from attacking

"Ooo, think because you can change into a wolf that you can take me? You know what instead of just taking and keeping Seth, we'll take his imprint too,"

Teddy wanted to face-palm, now they really did it and let go of his dad to hold on to his mate.

Harry could see nothing but red as he tore at the other wolf for even insinuating that he would take his cub from him. That was his cub! His cub that he has protected from vile creatures pretending to be his friends. His cub that he has taught and loved and provided for; His whole world. He would be damned to let this foolish shifter think to take what was his!

Both sides of the group watched as a lean muscular black wolf attack, slash, and tear at the bulky brown wolf. With the fight happening Sam's pack sobered as they watched their alpha being taken down by this black wolf. Reality hit them as they underestimated their rival and to what extent he would protect his pack.

It became clear that this black wolf was a better alpha as he pinned the brown wolf ready to tear out its throat when Seth yelled out, "No! Don't! He's not worth it!"

The black wolf paused before continuing when Teddy's voice sailed through the air, "No! I don't want to lose you Dad!"

The wolf had stilled and seemed to be fighting with itself when Charlie spoke, "I love you, don't make me lose you too!"

The wolf seemed to have decided as he suddenly spit the brown wolf's neck out of his mouth, as if it was something revolting, before changing in his human form once more however his presence had changed it was not the lean tall man with an easy smile. No instead stood a man nostrils flaring in anger, hair charged, muscles taunt, eyes glowing green, mouth curled into a snarl as he growled, "DO NOT COME NEAR MY PACK, otherwise I will see you killed for it by laws of nature and magic."

The group nodded and began pulling their alpha away who had changed back barely conscious to go lick their wounds while Harry stood as sentinel watching them before he finally turned around to face his own pack unsurprised as his two cubs raced forward to embrace him with hot tears soaking his shirt as his rage and feralness receded leaving behind the dad they knew and loved. As his own mate walked forward and pulled Harry into a gentle kiss reassuring that his love was still here with them.

As the group composed themselves, Harry smiled and said, "Whose ready for some take-out? I'm famished."

Seth laughed through his tears, Teddy face-palmed and Charlie muttered nuzzling Harry's neck, "Damn fiancés and their appetites."

AN – Sooo, How did you guys like the confrontation between the packs? Also no I'm not abandoning any of my stories but my time is being spread very thin right now as well as my imagination. Stupid work… Anyways I'm trying to update them as I can. So please bear with me.

Thank you to all of my wonderful followers and reveiwers! You guys are so amazing and truly make my day! So thank you! Thank you. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Loud laughter and ruckus could be heard in the living room where pizza boxes, take-out containers and thoroughly clean chicken bones were laying in the middle of the tables set up for Seth's graduation party. Music was playing softly in the background to help drown the slurp of drinks and noodles. Everyone was wearing happy smiles tinged with pride even if some eyes still held some anger or sadness at earlier events.

"So now that you are graduated, what are you planning on doing Seth?" Rose questioned sipping some blood wine that Harry had been able to procure for this special occasion.

"I'm not sure," Seth scratched his neck embarrassedly causing a few chuckles from the adults in room before continuing, "I really didn't think I would be able to do anything besides work in La Push and patrol."

What was once a chuckling moment became a serious one as the ramifications of Seth not knowing became real.

"You can do anything Seth, you have the backing and support from all of us," Jasper stated clasping Seth shoulder earning a small smile from Seth.

"Oh my little wolf," Sue cried dabbing at her eyes, "Don't mind me, it's been emotional couple of days."

"Seth," Charlie called out, "We want you to do what you've always dream of doing. Whether its being a chef to a mechanic, we'll support you. Just do your best."

Seth beamed at Charlie and hugged Charlie whispering, "Thanks Pa."

Charlie returned the hug before clearing his throat awkwardly, "Right, well. Looks like we need more drinks."

Charlie purposefully strode from the room as everyone looked at the full cooler, Harry smiled lovingly and said, "He's been alone for so long, that it's hitting him that he has an actually family who wants him."

"We've been telling him for awhile now, but he's stubborn," Teddy stated hugging his mate from the side.

Charlie chose that moment to return with drink shouting, "Alright everyone! Toast to Seth! For passing high school and starting his adult life!"

Everyone laughed as they raised their own drinks, "TO SETH!"

Seth blushed but took a drink as well eyes glittering with happiness at his family.

**Later that night past midnight…**

Harry was standing outside staring at the clear night skies looking for constellations he knows; looking for the Dog Star. Everyone had gone to sleep a few hours ago while the Whitlocks (Jasper, Rose, and Emmett) went to their own home to do whatever they do at night. Harry couldn't sleep, his thoughts plagued by what had happened earlier that day.

Standing in lounge pants and a jumper, Harry couldn't help the sorrow and guilt course through him. Sorrow that Seth had to hear that from a former alpha; that Teddy had to hear what was said. Guilt for not protecting his pack better; that he had let his more feral nature come forth. It wasn't until his third year of schooling did he even known that he had a more feral nature when Remy explained that all wizards and witches have one but it takes extreme danger to one's loved ones to bring it forth as well passion and power. Although those tend to direct how severe the reactions would go.

Sighing Harry dropped his chin to chest staring at the grass, "I'm sorry Remy. I'm trying to keep Teddy safe but not suffocated. I'm trying to make sure he doesn't have the same childhood as me. I'm trying."

A breeze swirled around Harry and a voice seemed to be with it, as Harry swear he heard Remy's voice whispering, "We know. We're proud of you."

Harry chuckled closing his eyes as he felt a sting of tears. Keeping his eyes closed a bit, Harry relaxed knowing it was no use trying to beat himself up over what happened and his loss of control. He was just happy that Teddy was safe. He had protected Teddy. That's all that matters.

"What are you doing up this late," a slight southern voice drawled causing Harry to smirk slightly.

"Just regaining my balance," Harry answered opening his glancing at his friend.

Jasper nodded and stood next to his friend and leader. Jasper had been contemplating this thought for a while. Harry has shown that he cares for the individual's needs and the groups needs, and after hearing today's adventures, Jasper knows that Harry takes everyone's wellbeing seriously and will do anything to protect them.

"I didn't know you were a shifter as well," Jasper commented lightly.

"I'm not, it's part of wizard's protective nature. When those we love are in danger, depending how magically strong and how much we care for them dictates how strong of a reaction we have," Harry explained crossing his arms with a self-depreciating smirk.

"You don't seem too happy with your self," Jasper observed shifting slightly.

"It's not that I'm angry that I protected my loved ones, but I hate losing control like that," Harry confessed feeling that Jasper would understand, "It scares me."

Jasper nodded, "I understand."

Harry smiled slightly looking up at the stars once more.

"It scared me how easy it was to be a weapon during the vampire wars," Jasper whispered after a few quiet minutes, "and how hard it is to adapt to this peaceful life. Sometimes it feels as if I'm drifting with no purpose where as during the war I had directive."

When Harry didn't comment, Jasper looked over at his friend and leader to see Harry with a contemplative look on his face. Jasper stayed silent letting his friend think.

"You need a job where you can use your instincts. Just sitting around is making you edgy," Harry finally said tilting his head to look at Jasper.

Jasper snorted skeptical at finding job without exposing himself as a vampire.

"In my job, I track down wizards and witches that have turned evil. I'm pretty good at what I do but every partner I've had can't keep up or find me too 'bossy'," Harry's look turned assessing as if he was looked Jasper up and down, "If you wanted we could do a trial run per say and see how you liked it. Then maybe I would have a partner I trusted."

Jasper stared at Harry's eyes searching, unbelieving that this man would continue to still help him and to trust him. Jasper was right in choosing Harry as a leader.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered overwhelmed.

Harry smiled and nodded saying, "Tomorrow morning bright and early," before turning to look back at the stars. Jasper stood with him for a while offering silent support before slipping away back to his own home.

As moon reached its peak and began it's descent, Harry was thinking of heading back in to get some shut eye when the back door opened. Frowning Harry turned to see who in his family was awake and saw Teddy rubbing his eyes as he walked towards Harry.

"What are you doing up dad?" Teddy reached Harry and snuggled in when his dad lifted his arm.

"Just thinking," Harry answered smiling.

"You didn't scare us dad," Teddy stated looking up at his dad with plaintive face.

"I scared myself cub," Harry replied losing his smile.

"You made Seth really happy though," Teddy added quietly staring off into the night.

"Oh?" Harry questioned looking down at his son.

"He knows how much you have to feel to shift and to do so on his behalf, protecting him made him feel happy and loved," Teddy answered rolling his eyes.

"What about you cub? Do you feel happy and loved?" Harry asked some of his guilt that he wasn't doing enough for Teddy came back.

Teddy stepped away to look at his dad, "I have never felt a moment where I thought you didn't love me nor when I thought you wouldn't protect me. I've read the history books, I seen some of the biographies about you, I know you didn't have a good childhood, but you have made mine great and when I go to a magical school this year I'll be so prepared that I'll make my father jealous at how smart I am and uncle Siri jealous at how mischievous I am."

Harry smiled and felt his eyes burn. Pulling his Teddy-bear close, Harry whispered, "No, your papa Remy would be so proud of you that he would be smiling and clapping while my papa Siri would be wolf-whistling and clapping."

Teddy smiled, "Really?"

Harry snorted but smiled, "Oh yes because that's what they did for me. So I know they would be even more zealous with you."

Teddy grinned and snuggled closer. He may not remember his real father but Harry was the best dad out there. He feels sorrow for those who would never know how great his dad was, but happy to share with his mate and small family.

**AN – Hehe so yeah. How did you like it? I felt that we need this second part to the graduation, closure I suppose. Lol. So you guys gave some great ideas for the next couple of chapters. I appreciate all of your thoughts and ideas as you, the reader/reviewer, share as you help shape the story!**

**So major thanks and love to those that review and let me know your opinions! You seriously make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper was nervous as he made his way over to Harry's home for this trial run. If this works out than Harry would have given him something that no one else could possibly understand plus it would give his sister and brother some time alone without feeling self-conscious about asking for it. Entering through the front door, Jasper heard voices from the kitchen and proceeded to walk there.

"Good Lord Teddy, you've eaten more than Seth!" Jasper heard Sue exclaim.

Entering the kitchen Jasper came upon a scene of Teddy wolfing down eggs, toast, bacon, and juice like no tomorrow; dressed and ready for school while Seth grinning chewing on some bacon in his gym shorts and shirt. Sue was eating some toast with jam drinking her coffee dressed for work; Charlie was smiling into his own coffee cup in his Sheriff's uniform while Harry was in jeans and shirt standing and eating his own breakfast in a rapid pace matching son; his own mound of food disappearing quickly.

"Morning Jasper, we'll be a moment," Harry greeted between bites as Jasper nodded with a smirk.

"Mornin'" Charlie called out raising his coffee mug before taking a sip only to choke when Seth reached over to Teddy wiped some juice of Teddy's face.

Sue snickered and looked out the window when Charlie glared at her.

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his plate down the counter, "Alright you two knock it off," Harry smirked at the pair as he walked over to his sons, "and you two, quit giving your Pa heart attacks."

Jasper watched as Harry pressed kisses to Seth and Teddy's foreheads, "Be good Teddy and Seth can you do the breakfast dishes?"

"I know Dad," Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Sure Dad," Seth answered quietly snickering at his imprint.

Harry smirked and rolled his own eyes while ruffling their hair ignoring the indignant cry as he made his way over to Charlie placing a chaste on Charlie's lips making him relax and stop glaring to focus on Harry.

Sue snickered as she stood and gave her two boys their own goodbyes and kisses making sure to leave her lipstick on their cheeks causing the boys to whine in distress.

Jasper snickered and followed Sue and Harry out of the kitchen after calling out his own short goodbyes.

Harry was grabbing his messenger bag while Sue was slipping on her low heel shoes.

"Ready Jasper?" Harry asked mischievously as he placed a hand on Sue's shoulder.

Jasper was about ready to ask if Sue was going with them when Sue answered for him.

"I'm Harry's secretary. Poor guy can't organize his files to save himself. I also help some of the other agents as well," Sue stated smirking at a now slightly pink Harry.

"Anywho, this might feel a tad uncomfortable," Harry said placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder as well and with a CRACK! The trio was gone.

When Jasper's feet hit the ground again he felt slight dizzy and took a moment to orient himself when he saw twenty or so men and women milling about dressed in what looked like long trench coats. Some wore multiple weapons while some only had a pouch.

"Come on Jasper," Harry said tilting his indicating that Jasper should follow as Harry and Sue quickly made their way through the zigzagged hallways before an area with multiple desks stacked with paperwork.

As they made their way to 'Harry's' desk which was actually more like Sue's desk various people spoke to Harry and Sue.

"Hey Sue when you're done with Harry's mess could you come help me?" a middle-age wizard with graying brown hair asked looking hapless surrounded in paperwork.

Sue smiled, "Sure Grayson, I should be an hour or two."

"Thank you Sue!" Grayson said gratefulness shining in his eyes as gazed adoringly at Sue as if some form of goddess brought to life.

Harry snickered and whispered to Jasper, "He has a crush on her and I'm pretty sure Sue likes him too."

Jasper smiled happy for Sue.

"We'll be back Sue gotta go talk to Williams than we'll check in with you," Harry told Sue who just waved them setting her purse down starting to check messages leaving Harry to snigger and Jasper to chuckle a little.

The duo walked a little farther into the room where a single glass door stood. Harry gently rapped on the door.

"What is it Black?" a voice called out causing Jasper to frown.

"How did you know it was me Williams?" Harry asked opening the door and sauntering through with Jasper following.

"You are the only that does that, most either barge in or pound on my glass door. Thank Merlin that it has reinforcement spells on it," a man about Harry's height with a beard reaching his chest spoke as he looked at some papers.

"What can I say I'm polite," Harry quipped causing the man to snort and look up.

"Black what the hell? Another one?" the man asked exasperated. Black was his best agent but he can't keep bringing in these muggles, even if they are better than some of the others on his payroll.

"Hopefully my final partner if a test run works out today," Harry replied tilting his head.

The man eyed Jasper up and down noticing the amber eyes and crescent shape scars, "Vamp?"

Jasper's eyes widen before nodding leaving the man thoughtful. Maybe he would make one last exception if this vamp could handle being Harry's partner than he wouldn't have to go through the gauntlet to find somebody to pair up with Harry. A win-win.

"Black you have permission for a test run, if it works than he will need to go through the training course before he can be your partner officially."

"Yes sir."

"The names Richard Williams, maybe you will be the answer to our needs with this agent," Williams said holding out his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock and oh?" Jasper responded shaking the man's hand.

"Black is one of our best; he knows he's stuff but is known for plunging head first into danger; doesn't matter what we do to reprimand him he still does what is right. Maybe with you being a vamp you can stomach it and survive," Williams explained sitting back down.

"I'm not that bad Williams," Harry whined.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now scram, I've got work to do," Williams dismissed them

Jasper followed Harry arching his brow curious to see what Williams meant.

**With Charlie…**

Charlie stepped out of his sheriff's truck in front of Billy Black's home and walked up to the door, knocking twice before stepping back and waiting. He heard Billy yell out, "Just a sec!"

Charlie waited keeping his temper in check. While this morning he was feeling calmer but just even thinking about yesterday where he couldn't do anything made him angry. It seems that every few months or so the shifters do something to his family. He was getting real tired of it and not being able to properly do something as he was just a man mixed in with the supernatural.

Last night though, it dawn on Charlie that he was the Sheriff and as far as he knew the shifters still fell under the law like any citizen. So while his fiancé took care of the supernatural, he could protect them through the law side of it.

When Billy answered the door, a look of surprise crossed Billy's face before welcoming him in, "Come on in Charlie. It's been a while since you visited."

"I'm here on business Billy," Charlie stated his expression hardening.

"Well come on in and we can settle it in the living room," Billy acquiesced rolling to the room as Charlie followed.

"Now what can I do for you?" Billy asked looking up at Charlie's stony face.

"I've come to give you a warning to tell the rest of your pack. Start minding your manners and stay away from my family or else the Sheriff's department will come down hard on the reservation," Charlie warned eyes narrowing.

Billy stiffened, wary of what happened to his friend, "Could you explain please?"

"Sam Uley and his pack attacked my family at graduation. Now Harry give them a pretty good lesson, but if they, for any reason, come near my family again, I will bring the full force of the law down upon anyone associated with them," Charlie said letting the weight of his words settle into Billy's mind.

"What made you so set against them?" Billy asked cautiously.

"First Sam assaulted my son-in-law, Second he implied that he would take Seth by force and sexually assault him. Third he threatened to do the same to my son, who is a _minor_," Charlie stressed as he informed Billy with his eye twitching as he thought about it.

"The boys are well-liked here," Billy hinted hoping to gain some leverage.

"Here in La Push only partially, whereas Harry and Teddy are beloved by all in Forks. Where they help old biddies cross the road and carry the grocery sacks, even Seth is becoming beloved as well. Most people in Forks think of the La Push boys as trouble since they are always out roaming around."

Billy swallowed before something clicked in his mind, "You said they threatened Seth then your son who is Seth's imprint?"

"Correct."

"Goddamn idiots!" Billy exclaimed looking away. As he turned back to look at the Sheriff Billy said, "I will call the council of Elders and have the proper punishment placed on those involved. Thank you for alerting us to this fact."

"It is because we were once great friends that I'm telling you. Good day," Charlie turned to leave when Billy stopped him.

"Charlie, we'll take care of this."

Charlie nodded and continued to his truck as Billy watched his once friend walk away with a different confidence. A confidence of a man who has found his life and willing to do all it takes to keep it.

"Sam did what?" Jacob asked slightly shaken from seeing Charlie, a man he thought of as an uncle leave.

"He threatened Seth and his imprint," Billy breathed out heavily. This was going to change everything.

"He did what?!" Jacob keened. He had been trying to talk to his best friend for awhile now but Seth seemed to always have a skittish attitude when he was with the pack and seeing his friend so nervous of him had made Jacob sad and taken to leaving his friend alone not knowing what else he could do to help.

"We need to call a council," Billy stated trying to organize his mind but he might have been talking to nobody since Jacob raced out the door intent on finding his friend.

**Back with Harry and Jasper…**

"Jasper," Harry's voiced sounded in his ear. When they received a mission of an enraged wizard that partially shape-shifted running rampant in downtown L.A. Harry suited Jasper up in a dragon hide trench coat to protect against spells and curses as well as some weapons of Jaspers choice which he chose a pair of daggers and an ear piece that allowed Harry and Jasper to talk to each as they chased down the destructive wizard.

"Yes?" Jasper responded running to catch up with the wizard. He was starting to see what Williams meant as he felt if his heart was still beating that that it would have stopped multiple times by now as he watched Harry take daring leaps as well as attacking the raging wizard in attempts to land spells to subdue the wizard only to rebuffed and thrown into building only to have Jasper catch him before crashing through the walls.

"I'll be cutting him off, I need you to try to talk to him and calm him down, right now most of my spells are bouncing off of him," Harry informed him calmly as if he had been forming a plan the whole time he had been attacking the rogue.

"Done."

Jasper slowed down waiting as Harry appeared in front of the howling wizard and rushed him causing the wizard stumble and try to retrace his steps only to be cornered by Jasper. They weren't worried about the wizard apparating since being in this hybrid from the wizard could only access partial of his magic since the animal part of his mind was in full force.

Standing in front of the clearly furious part animal part wizard Jasper sent out calming waves hitting him fully as calmly spoke to the wizard, "Hey, its alright. We just want to help you. There's no need to run from us."

As Jasper talked, the wizard kept trying to snarl and growl but with the soothing waves descending on him it was hard to hold on to the anger.

"We want to help but we need to know what's wrong first," Jasper stated sending some reassurance along with the calming waves and slowly the wizard began to calm and change back to his human self.

"Tell us what's wrong?" Jasper gently commanded stepping closer keeping his eye on Harry who seemed to be waiting for the opportune moment to strike with complete faith in Jasper to do his part.

"My…my…wife," the wizard began as his teeth shrank.

"What about your wife?" Jasper coaxed his gut sinking that the wizard being enraged had to do with a cheating spouse rather than a loss of one.

"She…with…another," the man howled and the teeth began to grow once more before he was petrified and fell stiff as a board to the ground.

Jasper knew that in the split moment when the wizards magic wasn't blocking, Harry was able to cast the spell and hit true.

Jasper felt for the man. He knew the feeling of one's spouse cheating on him. He could understand the pain and humiliation. He must have really cared for his wife to have caused this type of reaction.

Harry added more binding spells as well as knocking the wizard out before stepping up to Jasper.

Jasper felt a hand on shoulder and turned to look at his partner, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You did great Partner. Now we can take him back to base and into a cell where we can help him," Harry spoke quietly as he had inkling that he was sympathizing with the captured wizard and felt for him. He knew the feeling as well. If it hadn't been Charlie and just knowing almost instinctively that he was a good man with pure and honest heart, Harry doubted that he would even be in a relationship.

Jasper smiled at that maybe he had found himself a niche. That maybe with having a family that cared for him and friend/leader that understood him, maybe he could grow and become a better man. Having support and love from everybody around him, Jasper noticed that he had no problem controlling his thirst and his self-control wasn't stretched thin.

**Across the States in a magnificent house…**

A pixie like vampire sat frozen in front of her easel, paint brush falling from her hand as visions of Bella's father meeting a black haired male and his son. Of seeing Charlie dating the man and finding happiness in being called father once more then vanishing from sight till Jasper appeared on the steps of the black haired male's house before disappearing once more. In the final scene, she saw Jasper with a small content smile as he helped the same black-haired male catch someone who had been through emotional turmoil and shifted part ways.

"Alice?" Alice heard her name called as she came out of the vision looking at a confused Edward and worried Bella.

"Edward?" Alice asked looking at the topaz vampire in hopes of understanding, as she was confused as well. When had Jasper left?

"I do not know," Edward quietly said thinking about the happiness he saw in Charlie's eye at being a father once more. He knew Bella had hated it in Forks and being stuck with her father and was happy to have found him and Alice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella demanded. She hated be out of the loop and to see her two vamps in such confusion was frustrating.

"Your dad is seeing someone with a son they seemed very happy, very domesticated," Alice started nervously looking at Bella.

"Then his future went black like yours did when you hung out with the shifters," Edward finished slightly pained thinking back when Bella had been rebellious and hung out with the shifters.

"What? Who?" Bella asked feeling anger even thoughshe also felt some guilt at how she treated Charlie. Why couldn't he understand that she didn't need a dad to guide her life but rather a dad to make her wishes come true. Like Edward and Alice did.

"A male who is also helping Jasper," Alice answered feeling her own type of guilt at how she treated Jasper but a woman has needs and being with these two how listened to her and didn't find her hyper-ness tiresome was a blessing.

"Maybe we should go see them?" Edward spoke he had seen the way the black-haired male's eye glowed green, "Maybe the black-haired man is manipulating them."

The two girls nodded in agreement and began to plan for their trip, not realizing it would have been better to have stayed away.

**AN – So we see a glimpse of Bella and her vamps, dun dun dunnnn. So two questions: 1) Should I rename the story? 2) Who do you wanna see Jasper paired with: Luna, Neville or OC?**

**Let me know your thoughts as I really do try to incorporate them into the stories. Thank you for all of your reviews! They make me happy to know people are enjoying my work!**


	17. Chapter 17

Teddy was sauntering home with his hands in his pockets thinking about how his schooling was going to be changing next year as he begins his Wizarding education. He would have liked to have seen where his family went school for generations but he didn't want to go back to a place that would cause his dad pain. Well he was always up for a new adventure.

As he rounded the corner towards his home, Teddy pulled up short at the sight of a great hulking teenager moping on his steps. For a moment Teddy was reminded of a sulking puppy that had been left behind by his master.

Walking up the drive way, Teddy greeted the puppy, "You know we have a door bell."

Startled the puppy looked up, "Oh, hi. Umm Teddy was it?"

"Yes and you're Jacob," Teddy greeted cautious of why the shifter was here. He wasn't at the harassing session but it doesn't mean he is friendly. Teddy was learning to read auras as it is part of his metamorphous abilities he inherited as well as trained by his dad and so far he couldn't detect anything mean or evil from him.

"Yeah, um is Seth here?" Jacob asked standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Yeah, did you ring the door bell?" Teddy asked questioningly while reaching in his pocket for his key to unlock the door.

"Yeah, multiple times. There was no answer so I decided to hang till he came home," Jacob admitted shifting his stance, a nervous tick if Teddy ever saw one.

"Must be in our room," Teddy muttered opening the door, "C'mon in I'll go get him."

Jacob nodded and smiled slightly following Seth's imprint inside. Jacob whistled as he saw the inside of the house. No wonder his friend was always over here. He heard Teddy say something and left Jacob in the living room.

As Teddy jogged up the stairs, he chuckled thinking about his mate napping in their room. Entering their room, Teddy noticed the music was on softly and his mate was napping curled up on the bed. Snickering slightly, Teddy took a running leap onto the bed, pouncing on Seth, startling him awake.

"Aaaggh, Teddy!" Seth yelped as Teddy landed on him.

"Is this all you did?" Teddy questioned sitting on Seth adopting one of his dad's famous disappointment stares.

"Um, no I did the dishes like Dad asked," Seth countered blushing slightly.

Teddy laughed knowing with Seth first free day all he did was sleep.

"So Jacob is downstairs waiting for you," Teddy said sliding off of Seth's chest to the bed sitting Indian style.

Seth yawned as Teddy's statement sunk in before surprise ran across his features, "How long?"

"For a while I guess," Teddy replied shrugging, he wanted his mate to have friends because when he goes to school next year it's going to be rough on him, granted he would probably get to come home on the weekends and still have his winter and summer breaks but it's going to be a rough next couple of years.

Seth groaned and rolled onto his stomach, "I don't wanna go and see what he wants."

"He seemed honest," Teddy offered knowing that his mate was still hurt from yesterday, "Why don't you go see what he wants at least. You know we will support you no matter what."

Seth heaved a sigh and sat up, "Fine. Can you text Dad and see if we could do Chinese?"

"No problem."

Seth slumped to his feet and trudge his way downstairs stopping at the bottom and coughed letting Jacob know he was here.

Seth watched as Jacob startled, as he could see Jacob was looking at all of the family photos, laughter and happy times.

"Seth," Jacob keened and seemed to visibly hold himself back as laid his eyes on Seth.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Seth asked wearily. He was tired of how his former pack has treated him.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I swear. You know I would never treat you that way! I don't know what I did to make you afraid of me, but I thought we were friends," Jacob rushed out stepping closer but hesitating.

"I…I Jacob…I feel acceptance here. I found a family and my imprint. I'm the youngest and the smallest in the old pack. Sam never respected me and always yelled at me. He recently has gone a step too far," Seth tried to explain as he thought of past memories but when he thought of his current family/pack he stood a straighter with more confidence, "I'm not going back. Harry is my dad and alpha now."

Jacob whimpered, "Couldn't we still be friends though?"

Seth swallowed and looked at his feet. Jacob had always befriended and been nice him. He did miss hanging with people his own age.

"Yeah, Jacob we can still be friends."

Jacob whooped and grabbed Seth into a hug.

Teddy snickered and snuck back into their room grinning that his mate has his friend back. Now Uncle Jasper is up next; he needs to find his happiness.

**With Harry and Jasper…**

"Well Son of a Merlin, you're actually alive and Potter is actually in pretty good health," Williams stared in disbelief.

"Told you," Harry smirked sharing a laugh with Jasper.

Williams rolled his eyes, "Take him to the training chamber and I authorize the use of a time turner so he can start tomorrow officially. I can't afford him not too."

"Thanks Williams," Harry grinned ushering a grateful Jasper out the door.

Williams waved his hand and went back to his reports as Harry shut the door.

"I got it," Jasper whispered in awe. He was going to have purpose again! There was meaning to his dull existence; all thanks to this man, his brother.

"Damn right!" Harry crowed, "Now I have a partner I can trust. Now hurry go do the training, while I finish up the paperwork."

Jasper couldn't keep the grin off his face as Harry pushed him into different door.

"You! New recruit!" a voice yelled at him, "Hurry up! Run the obstacle course!"

Jasper looked around to see a grumpy looking wizard looking like a former soldier, who was missing his glory days of being in the chase and on the hunt.

"NOW RECRUIT!"

Jasper grin grew as raced for the course, exhilaration and freedom racing through his body. He felt as if on top of the world, that nothing could knock him down!

Harry had just finished his reports and leaned back in his chair, popping his back in the process when Jasper staggered over to Harry's desk looking worn out but happy.

"Brutal?" Harry asked leaning back and resting his hands over his stomach.

Jasper smirked for a second before turning solemn, "Yeah but for the first time I feel like I have a future. That I'm moving forward. Not stuck on repeat."

Harry smiled softly as understanding shone in his eyes, "Feels good to move forward."

"Yeah."

"Should we go home and celebrate?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yeah."

Harry laughed, "Sue you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Harry laughed and threw up his hands smiling. His phone beeped and Harry checked his messages. He snorted and looked up at Jasper's inquiring look, "They want Chinese."

"Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll buy," Jasper smirked as he stood.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when his mouth opened when his phone went off again.

"With extra egg rolls," Harry deadpanned causing Jasper to laugh.

When the trio finally made it home carrying bags and boxes of Chinese food, Harry and Jasper paused as they appeared in the hallway. A new scent was circling the area as well as intense awkwardness and unease making Jasper feel apprehensive. Tilting his head, Jasper nodded to the living room as he set his load of take-out on the ground with Harry copying. Sue was confused but knew enough to stay calm and be still. Harry and Jasper quietly approached the living room, as they reached the doorway, Harry signed 3, 2, 1. When his fingers reached one, they rounded the door way to see Rose and Emmett staring frostily at Seth, Leah and Jacob? A quick glance around the room showed Charlie and Teddy standing in the corner looking at everyone like they are being idiotic.

"What in Merlin's name is going?" Harry asked striding into the room, relieved that no one was hurt.

"Jacob came to mend the fence with Seth but Rose and Em don't trust Jacob because he at one point crushed hard on Bella and tried to lure her way even though she always chose Cullen and he is part of the Tribe," Teddy explained looking bored.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the shamed faced shifter, "Do you still feel the same way?"

Jacob looked up startled before answering, "No. She…well…She played with my heart and abandoned her family. That doesn't sit well with me."

Harry stared at Jacob and Jacob felt as if he was being weighed and measured. Harry glanced at his son, Seth, and Leah. He knew that there would be fine a huge fight, if this wasn't handled properly. Glancing at his fiancé, Charlie shrugged as he just wanted his family to be happy and honestly he felt a guilty for Bella's actions towards Jacob. He had introduced the two and encouraged friendship and maybe a little more, back before the supernatural became a reality and his daughter was still a good girl in his eyes.

Harry looked beside him and met Jasper's nod of trust and turned back towards Jacob.

"Jacob can stay," Harry began and held a hand indicating to stay quiet, "however it will be probationary as there are still some hurt feelings and past pack actions that are too fresh to quietly ignore. I understand that you were not specifically part of the group that targeted my family. However I have done my research and you Jacob were supposed to be the pack leader, some of it falls to your shoulders for responsibility. We'll consider it a test run for future alliances, shall we?

Jacob had begun to feel lower than dirt with no hope of ever recovering his friendship, because as much as Seth liked him as a friend, his new alpha's approval was everything. Seth adored and loved his new alpha that if he said Jacob was a no-go then Seth would follow through even if he would be sad at losing a friend. But the last line spoken gave Jacob hope. He knew he should have taken over as alpha but he was scared and nervous of the responsibility that came with it.

"Now who wants Chinese?" Harry asked as Jasper and Sue came through carrying bags and boxes of amazing smelling food.

Seth cheered, Leah grinned, Rose and Em rolled their eyes but relaxed and Charlie clapped his hands in glee as he and Teddy rushed over to help spread the deliciousness.

Harry stood back and watched his family, he knew that Rose and Emmett, while not entirely happy with the outcome, were placated enough that instant trust wasn't given while Seth was happy to have a friend back even if said friend wasn't entirely welcomed as of yet.

Jasper stood next to Harry and placed a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder before going to his siblings.

Sue stood by Harry for a moment watching by-plays and quietly spoke, "Its tough being the peacemaker but you're doing a great job."

Harry grinned half ways, "Yeah, but it was so much easier when it was just Teddy and me."

Sue snorted, "Yeah but now you have a great big family that loves you."

Harry looked and smiled, "You better go get the crab egg rolls before Leah eats them all."

Sue winked before going to reclaim her order from her daughter.

'Hopefully we get a few moments of peace,' Harry thought before joining the crowd of Chinese food devouring people, 'There better be lo mein!'

**AN – Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm not really back but I'm not abandoning my writing or my stories! My muses are a little harder to come by as my job tends to push my creative side far more than my old job. So its a little tougher to sit back and day dream of the delicious hotness of my favorite pairings.**

**However! Some things have been decided…Jasper will be paired with Neville, by popular vote. Bella and her minions will be in the next chapter. And last but not least, all of my readers and reviewers are so kick ass that they are epic!**


	18. Chapter 18

A week has passed and if Jasper couldn't feel the happiness and love from his brother when they were with their family, he would swear that Harry was trying to get himself killed! That to some degree he was suicidal with the moves and plans that Harry formulated. Granted they worked, but there have been many heart-stopping stunts and death defying moves that Jasper knew his hair would be gray by now if he had been human or magical. After one particular death inviting move involving lethifolds and daggers, Jasper decided to have a sit down with his brother.

When the danger had passed and people could breathe again, the two special field aurors lounged on a grassy knoll watching the night sky knowing that in a few they were to return using the time turner and clock out. However the clam breeze was too enticing as the two embraced the night air.

Jasper stared at the stars using them as his constant as spoke, "Brother, do you ever wish for an end?"

Jasper felt the air still around them before Harry relaxed and answered, "There were times, I wished for it, but I knew I had to continue for my friends then Teddy's sake and now my family."

A silence stretched before Harry asked a question of his own, "When was the last time for you?"

Jasper was surprised at the question; he knew Harry had caught on far before Jasper even thought to question him, "Two weeks before we came to check on Charlie."

Harry nodded and a soft wind rose caressing their bodies, "I fear the day that I lose all that I hold precious to me. I hold such power that I fear when I lose control what destruction I could wrought upon the world before they manage, if they manage to stop me. Teddy is my life, but now I have Charlie and my family. Charlie is still fragile until I can bond with him."

"What do you mean?" Jasper quietly asked intrigued by what he was hearing. After getting to know Harry a little better, Jasper was of the opinion that Harry rarely shared his insights and feelings and continuously used masks.

"I have a bond with Death, himself. There will be no afterlife for me and I fear the loneliness once more, however I was given a mate who I could tie myself with and share my immortality just as when I blood adopted Teddy, he too, was given this blessing slash curse."

Jasper was silent as he soaked in Harry's words. The man was more complex than believed and if it was true than Harry really had no reason to fear death as a normal person would.

"It has been a blessing to have gained the family I now have. Most of whom will be around for a very long time," Harry whispered into the night, letting the solemnness settle around them.

Jasper just as reverently spoke, "I am glad to have found you brother."

Harry smiled a half smiled, "Me too."

For a few moments more the duo sat in silence before Harry broke the calmness, "Well we should be getting back to the famn damily."

"Yeah, I'm ready for a break," Jasper concurred as hoisted himself up and brushed grass off his clothes.

Harry cracked his neck and pop his lower back, "Me too. I need some Charlie loving real bad."

Jasper laughed even though his mind brought up a torturous picture of his ex-wife. He had drawn up divorce papers and was waiting for when they got back to send them off. This time away from her has really opened his eyes to just how miserable he had been with her. He was ready to close that last chapter of his past life.

"Alrighty, here we go," Harry muttered throwing the time-turners chain around his and Jasper's neck and turned the dial.

When they returned to the office, Sue was wrapping up the last little bit of paper work.

"Hey Sue," Harry greeted cheerfully ready to go home and be with his fiancé.

"Harry! Perfect timing, I wanted to let you know that I will be late coming home," Sue spoke standing and grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Oooo, hot date with Grayson?" Harry teased sitting on his desk with Jasper slumping into an office chair.

"Perhaps," Sue grinned mischievously as she sauntered away, leaving the two males slack-jawed for a moment.

"Home by 11pm!" Harry called out grinning, thinking how Seth was going to take the news.

"He better treat you right!" Jasper added his two cents smiling, happy for Sue.

Sue laughed and waved before disappearing into the ladies room to freshen up, even if it was just for coffee.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, "Ready for home?"

"Yes, thought you would never ask," Jasper responded standing and popping his joints in a long forgotten habit before hanging his robe on the hooks on the wall behind their desks. When Harry passed his own robe over, Jasper hung it was well waiting for Harry switch them back to street clothes.

After replacing their garments, Harry gripped his brother's shoulder and brought them home. For the second time coming home, the moment they appeared in the hallway, they were attacked with unease and apprehension. Hearing voices outside the front door, Harry and Jasper moved to the front to assess the situation when they visually greeted by three stubborn familiar vampires pacing on the sidewalk while their family stood on the steps having a stare down.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry muttered dragging his palm down his face in exasperation. This was not what he imagined coming home to, after that long case he was ready for a hot shower and maybe some action later that night.

Jasper merely glowered and growled as he yanked the door opened, stalking forward to stand in front of his family to protect them from three unwanteds. He couldn't believe the nerve of the appearing at their home.

"Oh don't worry Harry, it's just an illusion" Harry mimicked Jasper's voice as he mumbled to himself, "Oh thanks Jasper, so kind of you."

Taking a deep breath, Harry strode forward, feeling pride well up as his family/pack/coven silent moved to allow him to walk straight through until he was in the fore front with Charlie a small step behind him on his left and Jasper a mere breath away on his right while his sons were behind him with Rose and Leah on either side and Emmett guarding the rear.

"What seems to be the problem?" Harry questioned watching and assessing the three before him. The brown mousey female stood in the middle while the tawny male was to the left and the black haired female was to the right.

"The problem is you have brainwashed my father!" the mousey one yelled pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry looked to the left than the right before pointing a finger at himself, "Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Do you even know who I am?" Harry asked bewildered at such a forward response. He could hear the soft snickers from his family and could just feel his son and his love roll their eyes at his antics.

"Yeah, the guy who took my father away, stole Alice's husband and our siblings Rosalie and Emmett," the female who had to be Bella, answered stepping forward.

"And what am I doing with them?" Harry inquired curious to see where this goes.

"Who knows, but whatever you have done release them and give them back," Bella demanded and Harry could see her wanting to stomp her foot, the little spoiled brat.

"Now why would I want to give back my fiancé who loves me, my brother who watches my six, and my brother and sister who respect me? Rather instead why don't you let them go?" Harry countered tapping his chin thought before pointing at her.

Bella spluttered as the male spoke up, "They were ours first and you cannot have them. They may not see it now, but they need to be with their coven."

"I am with my coven, dear Brother Edward," Rose venomously sneered as she had had enough of this childish play. She was irritated when the three showed up claiming they had been bamboozled and ordered them to come back with them, telling them that their thoughts were meddled and muddy. That they weren't thinking clearly.

"How can you be in a coven with them? I thought we were a coven Rose?" the black haired one ventured.

"No Alice; a coven doesn't ignore its members in favor of a new manipulating vampire, nor do they cheat on their 'husbands'," Rosalie bit out as she felt her teeth lengthen.

"I haven't cheated on Jasper!" Alice shouted, "How could I cheat on someone who is never there?!"

"He was always there, but he was never good enough for you, was he? He likes the calm and you are never calm! It is YOU! Who doesn't deserve him. You… you BITCH!" Rosalie screamed stepping forward unaware of Jasper who was lowly growling at Alice and if it wasn't for Harry's arm blocking him, he would have moved forward as well.

"Excuse me?!" Alice shouted stepping forward as well as Edward who growled at Rosalie.

"ENOUGH!" Harry growled waving his hand and pushing other three further back as they encroached onto the wards while shoving Jasper fully behind him, "Stand down Rose, now."

Rose sneered before resuming her previous position.

"It has been made clear that they do not want to go with you and they are not part of your coven. Please leave as you are not welcome here," Harry spoke calmly even though his emotions were raging at him as memories from his past were trying to creep forward.

"We have only heard from you and Ice Queen. I want to hear my father say he doesn't want his daughter," Bella demanded as she smiled smugly, no doubt thinking she would at least win with her father.

Harry nodded and looked to his love, whose face was tight as he repressed his emotions trying to stay calm. Harry never wanted to put his Charlie in this type of situation; he never wanted him to actually be forced to choose between his daughter and his new family. He felt his heart break as he watched his love struggle internally for moment before speaking.

Charlie clenched his fists and looked away before stepping forward and looking his daughter straight in the eyes.

"At one time Isabella you were my world that your mother ripped away from me. I was so happy to have you back that I was blinded to your actions. As of today, I no longer call you my daughter. We may share blood, but you are not my family. Please leave until you are ready to actually be family," Charlie spoke before turning heading inside leaving his shocked daughter and her vampires.

"You have no idea what you have lost," Teddy quietly said, following his Pa's footsteps and heading inside.

"You three have no souls and no hearts," Seth said just as quietly as he too went inside.

"I knew I was right about you leeches," Leah hissed, "Jasper, Rose and Em aren't leeches, they are merely immortal and deserve better than you."

Rose sneered at her former coven before linking arms with Leah and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Lets go check on Charlie."

Leah nodded and briefly touched Jasper shoulder hoping he would feel her respect and kinship.

Emmett watched his wife and fast becoming little sister leave, and moved closer to his brothers; he wasn't leaving until those three left.

"And what about you two? Anything else to say?" Bella sneered looking at Jasper and Emmett, having finally gotten past her shock of Charlie saying she wasn't her daughter. It was fine as she really didn't care for him and had merely came to Forks to let her mom have her honeymoon. She was just happy to have met her vampires.

Emmett shook his head as Jasper withdrew papers from his pocket tossed the papers towards Alice expecting it fall short but smirked a little when they reached her, knowing his brother had helped.

"I'm sorry Alice that I couldn't give what you thought you deserved, however I know I deserve more than you," Jasper solemnly stated staring straight at his ex-coven, watching Alice's eyes grow large.

Alice screeched when she read the papers. She had not for seen this, no she was supposed to have left on her own terms.

Bella sneered as caught the words 'divorce' on the paper, "Are you happy for ruining families and covens?"

Harry glanced around as he had been quietly observing his family before loudly whispering to Jasper, "Is she talking to herself?" before looking at Bella and saying, "Are you talking to yourself? Because you know that's the first sign of going crazy."

"How dare you speak to her like that. You have caused nothing but trouble," Edward growled speaking once more as his frustrations increased at his inability to the newcomers' minds as well his former coven members.

"Me? Cause trouble? No. No no little blood drinker, I_ make _th_e _problems go away," Harry smiled deviously, making his brothers smirk.

"This wasn't worth it, he's not worth it and he wasn't even a decent father, and they definitely weren't worth it, lets just leave and not waste any more time here," Bella sneered turning to leave, she couldn't believe she had let the other two talk her into this.

Harry apparated before Bella and slapped her soundly across her cheek causing her face to snap. He watched at Bella looked at him shock then fear as Edward and Alice were lifted and thrown into the street before they could even snarl and attempt to attack. The person before her wasn't the relaxed man explained to her in the visions, nor was the sarcastic man a few moments ago. No the man before her was other worldly as his eyes seemed to come alive and piercing and the air smelt of static like that of lightning and it was frightening.

"_They are worth it_**. They are worth everything**. Charlie was…is the best father out there. He loves _whole-heartedly_ and does everything he possibly can to make sure his family is taken care of and loved. We don't deserve him or rather **I** don't deserve him or my family. They make **me** a better person. If not for my family, there would be no line I would worry about crossing. I pity you that you cannot see past your own petty problems to see those who had stood next you. Well I saw them and I took them in. They are mine and I protect what is mine. The last people who threatened my family were taught a harsh lesson and those before that? Lets just say they are still paying the price. Now leave and never return; and I hope to Merlin and Magic that somewhere along the way you learn about love, about loyalty and what it means to have a family," Harry spoke menacingly as stared deep into Bella's eyes, searching for any redeeming qualities and found none. He felt nothing but pity for this creature.

Bella could only shake as she stared into burning acid eyes feeling that she was being exposed when the man suddenly stepped back leaving Bella unbalanced and nearly falling before taking off and running far from there not caring if Edward and Alice were behind her. They could have that monster.

Charlie watched from the window as his love slapped his once daughter, finding it hard to feel anything about her. All he felt was sorrow at the person she has become and feels remorse that his Harry was the one who had to finish it. He knew this was going to weigh heavily on his fiancé's mind and heart. Charlie began to contemplate ways to assure the man he loved that it was okay, that he still loved him.

Edward swallowed as two visions came from the creature as there was no other to describe him at the moment as the man stood before corpses laying haphazardly on the ground with a headless snake writhing by a nose-less creature who looked at the man with true fear before the life fell from his crimson eyes that faded away until he saw two gingers and bushy brunette advancing with sticks in their hands, looking down he saw a sweet cherub babe with ever changing hair in a beautiful bassinet. As he glanced back up he saw the three raise their sticks preparing to shout before everything became fuzzy as he watched one ginger thrown into a wall while the brunette held a broken arm and the last ginger sputtering as he was choked. The memories fell away and Edward blinked once and gathered up Alice in his arms before racing after Bella swearing never to return.

Jasper watched dispassionately as his ex-coven fled, tails between their legs. He looked to Emmett who nodded once in return and went inside rejoining their small family. Jasper stepped forward until he reached his brother's shoulder. Resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Jasper stood with his leader in silence waiting for static smell to lessen before speaking.

"Thank you Harry. This gift that you have given us, is beyond priceless and we will cherish it always," Jasper reverently spoke. He still could not believe how hard this man fought for those he considered his own. It was something that he had only read in novels or expressed around the camp fires, to experience it was awe-inspiring.

"Your trust and love is far more treasured Jasper. I am sorry that it couldn't have been settled differently," Harry bowed his head in remorse.

"There is nothing else you could have done. There is a reason why we look to you to lead us, you haven't disappointed us," Jasper comforted his leader and brother as well as squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you," Harry whispered reaching a hand to clasp Jasper's wrist in brotherhood, he took a deep breath before turning to face his home where his family waited, "We should probably go in, huh?"

"Only if you are ready," Jasper offered.

"No place I'd rather be than with my family," Harry smiled softly meeting the eyes of his fiancé who smiled in return as he watched from inside their home.

AN – yeah…I don't know if that was the big show down that everyone was expecting. I think people were expecting blood? I have read over it so many times that I'm not sure what else I could have done without it turning into killing and make it go really out of character than they already are.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Jasper meets Neville!

Huge shout- outs and thanks you to all of my reveiwers! You guys really make the story. So thank you!


End file.
